Complicated Love
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Musuh sekaligus tetangga sejak kecil. Karena "suatu kejadian", roh mereka pun tertukar dan mereka harus berjuang untuk mengembalikan roh ke tubuh masing-masing! Mind to R&R? XD
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Saya hadir dengan fic baru! Complicated Love! Haha! -ditendang-

Padahal mau bikin The Climb tapi berhubung ini fic buat VIVA Ffn, jadi ini dulu deh!

Hehe... Anyway, happy birthday my FFn!!! :D

Oh ya, fic kali ini bercerita tentang kehidupan anak SMA! Terinspirasi dari film It's A Boy Girl Thing. Tapi tenang, intinya sama, plotnya lain. (?)

Habisnya nggak ada ide sih... Huuu... -nangis- Dan fic ini multichapter! Tapi paling cuma 2 atau 3 chapter. :)

.

**Warning : AU, gaje, humor yang maksa, OOC, dll... Disini Sakura lebih dewasa, cerewet, enerjik, dan kasar. Maklum, udah SMA, jadi lebih dewasa.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku (padahal dulu aku **_**PALING**_** nggak suka dan _ANTI_ ****sama pairing**** ini, tapi sekarang suka!!!)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor (maksa) / Romance (maksa juga) :p**

.

OK! Baca aja deh! XD

* * *

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit di daerah Tokyo, Jepang.

Saat itu surya belum menampakkan keseluruhan cahayanya. Hanya terdengar kicauan burung yang seakan memaksa semua mahluk hidup meninggalkan mimpinya dan memulai hari baru. Tapi suasana yang saat itu sejuk dan dingin karena hujan semalam malah membuat siapapun juga malas meninggalkan kehangatan dunia bahwa selimut.

Mari kita menuju ke dua buah rumah bersebelahan yang tampak paling 'unik' dari rumah lainnya. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena dua rumah itu paling besar di daerah perumahan mereka? Atau karena... hal yang lain?

I can't feel  
The way i did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

"Ukh..." Sebuah erangan bernada kesal keluar dari bibir seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang menikmati detik-detik terakhir mimpi indahnya di atas kasur empuk bermotif bunga sepatu atau yang biasa disebutnya hisbiscus. Warna bunga sepatu itu merah jambu, serasi sekali dengan warna rambutnya. Apalagi bahan dasar spring bed itu warna putih. Indah sekali.

Tunggu, kita bukannya akan membicarakan tentang sprei, tapi tentang sang gadis berambut merah muda dan asal usul lagu 'aneh' itu muncul.

"Aduh!" Gadis itu langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan piyama silver acak-acakan dan segera membuka jendela kamarnya yang terhubung dengan rumah lain disamping kanan rumahnya.

"Ayam gila!!! Jangan berkokok sebelum waktunya dong!!!" bentak gadis itu dengan nada emosi.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, muncul seorang anak remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang menampakkan dirinya di depan jendela yang tepat berhadapan dengan jendela hadis berambut merah muda. Dia bertelanjang dada sambil membawa sikat gigi di tangan kanannya dan pasta gigi di tangan kirinya.

Tidak heran kalau gadis berambut merah muda memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayam gila'. Karena rambutnya memang (amat sangat) mirip pantat ayam.

"Ada apa, Sakura Haruno?" tanya pria itu cuek sambil membuka jendela dengan jari-jari kakinya. Hebat sekali. "Lagi-lagi marah karena lagu Linkin Park?"

Gadis berambut merah muda yang ternyata bernama Sakura Haruno itu langsung mengambil sebuah cermin berdiameter 10 cm dan melemparnya ke dalam rumah sang pria lewat jendela. Untung saja jendela sudah dibuka jadi tidak ada pecahan kaca seperti yang sering terjadi. Bahkan hampir setiap paginya.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura langsung menutup jendela dan kordennya sekaligus.

"Hei, jangan kasar-kasar jadi cewek! Pantas saja nggak ada yang mau pacaran sama kamu!" sahut Sasuke dari luar sana. Meskipun jendela sudah ditutup, tapi suara pasti masih terdengar.

Sakura langsung membuka jendelanya dan segera memasang wajah super BT. "Pantas nggak ada cewek yang betah pacaran sama kamu!"

"Mending! Daripada nggak pernah punya cowok!"

Sakura hanya berlagak cuek dan kembali menutup jendelanya. Kemudian, dia segera menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tapi sebelum mandi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jam dinding. Pukul 05.30. Biasanya dia bangun jam 06.00 karena dia masuk jam 08.00. Huh, dasar Sasuke! Merepotkan!

***

Sakura menuruni tangga lantai dua rumahnya dan menuju ke arah ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Selamat pagi," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda tua. Bisa dipastikan kalau wanita itu adalah ibu Sakura.

Wajahnya tampak lelah. Dia memang berstatus single parent. Suaminya atau ayah Sakura sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, saat Sakura masih duduk di bangku SMP lebih tepatnya.

"Pagi, Mama!" sapa Sakura semangat.

"Oh, selamat pagi anakku." Wanita itu langsung mengelus rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mama sudah buat sarapan, tinggal makan saja."

Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk di salah satu dari empat kursi meja makan berwarna putih tulang miliknya.

Di atas meja makan terdapat nasi satu mangkuk, lengkap dengan lauk pauknya. Sakura pun memakannya dengan lahap tapi anggun. Benar-benar sosok wanita sempurna.

***

Sementara itu, di kediaman mewah Uchiha...

"Pagi!" Sasuke turun dari tangga lantai duanya dengan langkah serampangan dan dengan seragam yang berantakan. Kancing baju saja dia buka sampai kancing ke dua. Sabuk asal pakai. Tapi entah kenapa, hal itu malah yang membuatnya terlihat 'keren'.

"Tumben bangun lebih awal?" tanya Itachi yang saat itu sedang membaca koran sambil menikmati pancake berlapis madu miliknya.

"Hah? Lebih pagi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya, satu menit. Haha..."

Sasuke cuma melotot sinis ke arah kakaknya itu. Tapi dia cuek saja dan kemudian mengambil sebuah tomat lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Rakus sekali.

"Mau tambah?" tawar Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu langsung melahap habis tiga tomat pemberian Mikoto. Parah...

***

"Dah Mama!" Sakura segera memakai sepatunya dan berdiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Tampaknya dia sudah melangkahkan kaki cukup jauh dari rumah dan sampai akhirnya dia mendengar bunyi mobil dari arah belakang.

Bruum!

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan mobil Ferrari silver miliknya (yang Sakura yakin telah dimodifikasi berulang kali).

Tinnn!!!

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Sasuke dengan senyum usil dan menyebalkan.

Sakura cuma melirik sinis ke arah pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Lalu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum makin aneh.

"Orang miskin jangan sombong!" sindir Sasuke.

PLAK!!!

Dan diakhiri oleh tamparan Sakura.

"Orang menjijikkan nggak usah belagu!" gerutu Sakura yang kemudian langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang dari tadi tertunda.

Sasuke cuma memegang pipinya yang memerah dengan perasaan marah. Sedetik kemudian, dia segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia mengarah ke genangan air yang berada di sekitar tempat Sakura berjalan. Dan...

SPLASH!!!

Baju Sakura langsung basah sebasah-basahnya. Sakura sendiri cuma bisa melongo sambil menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan amarah yang luar biasa besar. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dan diperlakukan cowok sampai separah itu.

"Orang miskin memang harus ditindas dengan orang kaya!" seru Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Ukh, Sakura seperti mau menangis saat mendengarnya.

***

"Pagi." Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan pakaian yang masih terlihat basah. Padahal tadi dia sudah meminjam hairdryer milik salon yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos. Itulah sialnya, Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dan Sakura tidak mau menyebutnya dengan kata 'takdir'. Melainkan 'nasib'. Ralat, 'nasib sial'.

"Sialan kamu Sas!"

"Oh, cakep? Makasih!" Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Sakura tersinggung. Dia langsung menjambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke balik menjambak rambut Sakura. Sakura menendang 'itu' Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, dia langsung mencolok mata Sakura. Pertengkaran berlanjut sampai ada guru masuk ke kelas. Mereka berdua dipanggil ke BP.

Yah... begitulah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka di sekolah. Sudah biasa, maka dari itu tidak ada murid lain yang mau melerai mereka. Bahkan para sahabat mereka berdua. Sungguh menyedihkan.

***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.23. Sakura memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tampak ibunya sedang menyirami bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan. Ada bermacam-macam bunga, termasuk bunga hibiscus. Bunga kesukaan Sakura.

"Mama!" panggil Sakura semangat.

"Ah, hai Sakura! Selamat datang."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia segera menaruh tasnya di kursi teras dan langsung membantu ibunya. Dia mengambil daun yang sudah kering dan memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Selamat sore!" panggil seorang wanita dari rumah sebelah. Ternyata Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Sakura heran. Keluarga Sasuke, keluarga Uchiha, semuanya baik-baik. Entah kenapa Sasuke saja yang seperti iblis.

"Sore Bibi Mikoto." Sakura membungkukkan badannya penuh sopan santun. Begitu pula ibunya. Maklum, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terkenal jenius dan dermawan. Tidak salah kalau mereka dihormati oleh semua orang.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura dan ibunya mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu besok kita pergi ke pantai di dekat sini?" tawar Mikoto dengan senyum ramah.

"Dengan kami?"

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi? Lagipula kita 'kan teman lama? Bagaimana?"

Sakura berpikir. Ibunya--dia--Mikoto--Fugaku--Itachi--SASUKE?! Yeah!!! Selamat!!! Gol!!!

'Tidak!!!' pekik Sakura dalam hati tapi dengan tetap memasang wajah cool.

"Oh, pantai? Baiklah. Sudah lama tidak renang," jawab ibu Sakura dengan senyum sejuta watt.

Sakura langsung membayangkan Sasuke memakai baju renang ketat dan 'menonjol'. Membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang berenang bersama atau lebih tepatnya mengejar ubur-ubur dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mual dan pusing. Najis!

"Hoeeekkk..." Sakura langsung berteriak secara spontan.

"Kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Mikoto heran dan khawatir. Sakura mau bilang 'aku tidak mau ikut karena ada Sasuke', tapi sungkan. Akhirnya dia cuma bisa pasrah alias menggelengkan kepala.

"OK kalau begitu. Besok jam 8 pagi kumpul disini ya? Jangan lupa bawa pakaian renang yah Sakura? Makanannya biar Bibi yang menyediakan," jelas Mikoto sembari mengelus rambut Sakura penuh sayang.

"I... iya... Bibi..." balas Sakura loyo. Dia benar-benar mau menangis saat itu juga.

***

Malam harinya di rumah kediaman Uchiha...

"Apa?! Kenapa mengajak rumput teki itu, Ma?!" pekik Sasuke seraya memandang mamanya sinis. Saat itu, dia dan Mikoto sedang berada di dapur. Sasuke (tentu saja) sedang meminum jus tomat yang ditaruhnya di dalam kulkas.

"Jangan begitu... Itu 'kan temenmu sejak kecil?"

"Musuh sejak kecil." Sasuke langsung naik ke lantai 2, tempat kamarnya berada. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip kamar Itachi yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari tangga.

Dia membuka kamar Itachi dengan sangat pelan dan melihat sesosok makhluk berwajah tampan tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dia langsung memandang jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kamar. Pukul 7 malam. Masa jam segini sudah tidur?

Muncul pikiran usil dalam otak Sasuke yang kebanyakan piktornya.

Iblis itu segera mengambil jam beker yang terletak di sebuah meja lalu melemparnya ke arah Itachi dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menjerit. "WOI, KEBO!!! TIDUR MULU!!!"

Itachi spontan membuka matanya dan memekik kaget. Jantungnya dag dig dug tidak karuan.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Benar-benar iblis.

Dia langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur... sesaat, sebelum dia mendengar ada suara gadis yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya lalu membuka jendela putih bersih itu. Tampak Sakura yang sedang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan benci, dendam, sinis, dan sebagainya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cool.

"Pokoknya besok kamu harus jaga jarak denganku!"

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya awas kalau besok kamu deket-deket sama aku!"

"Kamu itu 'cuma numpang'. Jangan belagu deh!"

"Well, OK! Awas kalau besok kamu aneh-aneh sama aku! Aku benci kamu!"

"Dan aku benci-benci kamu!"

"Aku benci-benci-benci kamu!"

"Aku benci-benci-benci-benci-benci!"

Sakura langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dan segera beranjak ke tempat tidur. Tapi sebelum itu, dia berlutut, berdoa, dan memohon agar besok tidak jadi pergi ke pantai karena kendala apapun. Gempa boleh. Tsunami juga. Bahkan kiamat pun boleh. Yang penting dia tidak mau bertemu dengan si Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia yang jarang berdoa akhirnya berdoa meskipun doanya nggak jelas dan tidak menuju ke arah positif sama sekali.

Malam ini, dua anak manusia sedang saling berdoa, em, mengutuk. Hanya karena besok akan pergi ke pantai dan saling bertemu. Yah, mari menunggu hari esok... Sakura... Sasuke...

***

_**TBC**_

***

Yah! Chapter 1 untuk Complicated Love selesai juga! -ngacungin tinju-

Chapter 2 akan diupdate secepat mungkin (paling). Fic yang aneh. Hyahhh... -_-a

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang masih rancu, deskrip yang aneh, typo, dan sebagainya... XD

Oh ya, tukar nyawanya baru chapter depan! :)

.

.

.

Ok, mind to RnR? :3

See ya~!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya aku update fic ini. -fyuuuh- Hampir setengah tahun nggak aku update ya?

TryOut bener-bener udah bikin otakku buntu dan akhirnya aku stuck. -alasan aja-

Masih ingat ceritanya? Kalo udah lupa, baca chapter sebelumnya aja. Ok? -ditabok-

.

**WARNING : THIS CHAPTER OOC! :D**

.

Ok, happy reading all! (:

* * *

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love ****© Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Entah kenapa saat ini Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil milik keluarga Uchiha. Dia duduk di kursi bagian tengah. Di samping kirinya duduk Itachi dan di samping kanannya duduk Sasuke. Benar-benar posisi yang paling diinginkan oleh para penggemar duo kakak beradik itu.

Tapi Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya Sasuke di sampingnya. Tingkah laku pria berambut ayam itu benar-benar telah menumbuhkan hasrat membunuh Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sudah terlihat sebuah pantai dari kejauhan dan itu adalah pemandangan yang cukup indah baginya.

Mikoto dan ibu Sakura duduk di kursi bagian belakang. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, mulai dari harga jual beras sampai tentang gosip seputar dunia entertaiment. Benar-benar ciri khas wanita.

Fugaku sendiri hanya menyetir dalam diam. Sesekali dia meneguk sebotol YOU-C 1000 yang terletak di dekat kemudinya atau mengajak bicara Itachi yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa bahwa tidak ada kehangatan di keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya.

Sakura benci keadaan ini. Di mana dirinya harus berdiam diri―padahal dia termasuk anak yang enerjik dan aktif. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangaaat lama. Dia mau mengajak Itachi berbicara, tapi Itachi termasuk pendiam dan cuek. Lagipula, dia tidak punya bahan pembicaraan yang menarik. Apa dia harus ikut menggosip dengan

Untungnya, tidak berapa lama setelah itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di lapangan parkir pantai. Lapangan parkir itu beralaskan pasir berwarna kuning menyegarkan―membuat semua orang ingin sekali memainkannya. Pasti terasa halus dan lembut.

Fugaku segera mematikan mesin dan turun dari mobil―dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Mikoto, dan ibu Sakura. Setelah itu, dia segera mengunci pintu mobilnya secara otomatis.

"Kalian ganti baju di ruang ganti ya?" pinta Fugaku pada Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sakura. "Biar kami mempersiapkan tempat duduk dan yang lainnya."

Ketiga orang remaja itu pun mengangguk mantap dan segera berjalan bersama ke arah ruang ganti yang terletak di sisi kanan pantai. Ruang ganti itu terlihat sangat ramai. Maklum, ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari yang tepat untuk berlibur ke pantai. Apalagi saat ini sedang musim panas.

"Hoi." Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kasar.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tahu, punyamu pasti tidak sebesar milik Bu Anko."

"A-apa?!" Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Tentu saja seorang wanita akan malu dan sakit hati kalau dikatai seperti itu oleh seorang pria.

Bu Anko yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah guru kesenian mereka yang terkenal keseksiannya. Beliau juga suka memakai pakaian serba terbuka, padahal beliau bukan merupakan tipe cewek penggoda, malah terkesan tomboi dan ceroboh.

"Sabar ya, Sasuke memang kalau bicara sakit," hibur Itachi sembari menepuk kepala Sakura lalu segera pergi ke ruang ganti pria.

'Dasar, Itachi-san dan Sasuke itu bagai bumi dan langit,' batin Sakura.

*******

Sakura berjalan ke arah mamanya, Mikoto, dan Fugaku yang sedang duduk-duduk beralaskan selembar kain biru tipis berukuran sekitar 2x2 meter dan beratapkan payung pantai kuning bergambarkan clover hijau.

"Waaah, Sakura! Ini pertama kalinya Bibi melihatmu memakai baju renang putih! Cantik sekali!" puji Mikoto.

Sakura memang terlihat segar dengan baju renang one piece berwarna putih susu miliknya. Baju renang itu bermodel diikat ke belakang di bagian leher dan memperlihatkan punggung Sakura yang tergolong putih kemerahan.

"Badanmu nggak seksi sama sekali." Tiba-tiba Sasuke―yang entah datang darimana―menarik rambut Sakura yang memang dibiarkan terurai.

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah garang dan langsung mencakar dada bidang Sasuke dengan kukunya yang panjang.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa ala Malificent di Sleeping Beauty atau Kingdom Hearts.

Sasuke yang marah karena cakaran Sakura membentuk huruf "S" di kiri dan kanan dadanya langsung diam dan memberi Sakura death glare. Sakura malah balas menatap Sasuke dengan tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Anak dua itu mesra ya..." ujar Fugaku. "Sasuke lebih bisa berekspresi kalau dengan Sakura. Bukankah begitu, Mikoto?"

Mikoto mengangguk lalu menyenggol bahu ibu Sakura. "Bukankah begitu?"

Ibu Sakura mengangguk. "Bukankah begitu, Itachi?"

"Hah?" Itachi melongo, dia 'kan baru datang dari ruang ganti. "Apanya 'bukankah begitu, Itachi'?"

"Tidak apa." Ibu Sakura hanya menyengir.

Itachi memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini masih bertengkar dan saling menendang pasir ke arah masing-masing.

"Mereka cocok ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu yang dari tadi bibi tanyakan..." Ibu Sakura terkikik. "Apa kamu setuju kalau mereka berpacaran?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Setuju sekali!"

*******

Sasuke menyisiri bagian kanan pantai. Sebenarnya dia mencari Sakura untuk mengerjainya. Entah kenapaSasuke senang saat melihat Sakura marah―terkesan lucu sekali.

Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berdiri, menghadap ke sebuah kuil tua dan kusam. Dan ada beberapa bagiannya yang sudah berlumut.

"Sedang apa, di sana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hal itu membuat Sakura menoleh sebal. "Kau menggangguku saja."

"Hn?" Sasuke memasang wajah heran. "Kok ada kuil di dekat pantai?"

"Kau itu tidak punya jiwa petualang sama sekali. Menemukan hal begini sih sudah biasa dalam hidupku." Sakura segera berlutut lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke menjambak pelan rambut Sakura dari belakang.

"Berdoa. Apa kamu kira aku mau mencari cacing tanah di sini?"

"Oh, iya, iya. Aku pass." Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura―berlutut lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sakura dan Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan saling menatap.

"Kau tahu, aku tadi berdoa apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Huh, mana aku tahu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Aku berdoa supaya kau tidak pernah mengusik hidupku lagi. Aku berdoa supaya tidak pernah ada Sasuke Uchiha dalam kehidupanku."

"Huh. Kau tahu, doaku juga sama seperti itu."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sangat membencimu."

"Aku teramat sangat membencimu," ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku pasti akan merubah semua sifat burukku."

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku pasti akan membesarkan bagian tubuhku yang memang harus dibesarkan."

"Sialan."

"Hn."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

_"Terkabul..."_

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah kuil. Tampaknya barusan ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya jadi merinding.

Dengan langkah dan wajah cool, dia segera pergi meninggalkan kuil itu―padahal kakinya sempat gemetaran. Dan entah kenapa, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

*******

Kediaman Uchiha. Kamar Sasuke. Pukul 01.08 pagi.

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi seorang Uchiha, tapi dia masih takut akan suara yang tadi dia dengar di kuil.

_"Terkabul..."_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Apa hantu kuil mengikutinya? Ah, tentang saja. Ini fic romance, bukan horor. Jadi tidak mungkin ada hantu dan yang lainnya. Tapi...

Dari pada ketakutan, lebih baik dia tidur dalam selimut saja. Detik ini, perasaannya jadi benar-benar tidak enak. Dia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

*******

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke membuka mata. Dia memandang keadaan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Lho? Rasanya banyak hal yang aneh. Kamarnya 'kan tidak bercat merah muda? Kamarnya juga tidak seramai ini.

Dia melihat ke kiri kanannya. Ada boneka, alat make-up, koleksi tas, dan lain sebagainya. Hm? Mana gitar elektrik kebanggaannya?

Sasuke merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan melihat ke cermin.

Kenapa yang terlihat malah Sakura dan bukan dirinya?

Eh―

KENAPA YANG TERLIHAT MALAH SAKURA DAN BUKAN DIRINYA???

"Apa-apaan ini..." gumam Sasuke dengan suara milik Sakura. "Ini pasti mimpi 'kan?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggil seseorang dari rumah sebelah atau lebih tepatnya rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke membuka jendela dan mendapati dirinya berada di seberang sana.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi membingungkan?!" pekik Sakura yang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa roh kita tertukar?! Kenapa badanku kau kendalikan dan kenapa badanmu kukendalikan, hah?!"

"Tunggu, Sakura―" Sasuke mencoba berfikir. "Kuil itu! Pasti gara-gara doa kita di kuil itu! Dewa marah karena kita saling benci dan kita dikutuk―"

"...roh kita ditukar..."

"Tepat. Hari ini Minggu 'kan? Ayo kita pergi ke kuil itu!"

"I-iya, aku bersiap dulu. Kamu juga." Sakura segera menutup jendela kamar Sasuke dan Sasuke segera menutup jendela kamar Sakura. Ah, kenapa jadi membingungkan seperti ini?

*******

10.14 AM.

Sakura memasuki kamar mandi elit milik Sasuke. Dia menuju ke bathtub yang terletak di bagian kiri dan segera memutar keran berwarna biru. Keran itu pun langsung mengeluarkan air dingin.

Sambil menunggu air dingin di bathtub penuh, Sakura memandang ke arah kaca besar yang tertempel di salah satu dinding. Terdapat bayangan Sasuke di dalam cermin itu.

"Huh, dia memang tampan. Tapi percuma kalau hatinya busuk," gerutu Sakura.

Dia mencoba melepas baju atasannya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba, tapi tidak berhasil. Tangannya gemetaran, dia merasa malu, grogi, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya.

"Ayo, Sakura!" kata Sakura dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia berhasil membuka bajunya (baca : baju Sasuke).

Sakura dapat melihat dada bidang dan mulus Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke lebih putih daripada dirinya. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa gagal dan kalah menjadi seorang gadis (?).

Lalu Sakura berusaha melepaskan celana boxer milik Sasuke. Huh, Sakura mau menangis saja. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya?

"Sakura, ayo lakukan! Bagaimanapun juga kamu harus membersihkan tubuh maksiat ini!" Sakura menarik boxer Sakura dengan semangat dan berhasil!

Sakura segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan dia segera memasuki bathtub yang telah diisi penuh dengan air dingin.

Sakura mengusap keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. "Huh, kau berhasil sayang..."

*******

10.14 AM.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi minimalis milik Sakura. Memang ada bathtub, tapi tidak terlihat mewah sama sekali.

Sasuke menyipitkan bahunya saat melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah tergantung di pojok kamar mandi. Dia mengambil benda itu, mengamatinya selama beberapa menit, lalu melemparnya.

"Ternyata bra milik Sakura cukup seksi meskipun bukan cup C," ujar Sasuke cuek.

Tanpa basa-basi, dia segera membuka segala pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sakura.

"Huh, dadanya memang rata," gumam Sasuke sembari terkekeh pelan.

Dia segera masuk ke dalam bathtub dan menyalakan air dingin serta air panas secara bersamaan. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang aneh.

*******

Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu di depan pembatas pagar rumah mereka.

"Hah? Kau apakan penampilanku?!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memakai pakaian serba minim. Mulai dari baju model belah dada, rok 3 cm di atas lutut, dan sepatu hak 5 cm. Tidak lupa dilengkapi dengan beberapa aksesoris berwarna norak. Benar-benar tidak matching.

"Kalau mamaku lihat bagaimana?!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Memang itu tujuanku, mempermalukanmu."

Sakura melongo. "A-apa?! Kenapa kamu jahat sekali padaku?! Lepas semua aksesoris itu!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia segera masuk ke mobil yang dia parkir di depan rumahnya.

"Lepaskan, ayam!" pinta Sakura dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

Sasuke tetap cuek. Dan saat melihat hal itu, Sakura jadi merasa memiliki adik kembar yang luar biasa brengsek.

"Sasuke―"

"Diam dan segera masuk!! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama mendengar celotehanmu di sini!!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Orang lain yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka bertukar roh pasti merasa bingung. Sasuke yang terkenal dinginnya jadi bertingkah childish.

"Tunggu saja, aku pasti akan telanjang saat ke sekolah besok," ancam Sakura sembari masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Haha... Bagaimana kalau kita telanjang bersama?"

"Cih... Whatever, loser..." Sakura menggarukkan kukunya ke kaca mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengetahuinya pun langsung muntab. "Hoi! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Haha... Bagaimana kalau kita merusak kaca ini bersama?"

"Dasar nggak modal! Kenapa kau selalu meniru kalimatku?!"

Dan mereka pun bertengkar (lagi). Aih, kalau begini caranya apa roh mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?

* * *

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, gimana ficnya?

Ini update-an terakhir sebelum UN. XP

Tapi melas amat, sekolah 3 tahun demi cari selembar kertas. =3= -plakkk-

Doakan aku dan author-author lainnya supaya lulus UN ya? :p

.

Gimme R&R, please? =D

Merci beaucoup~!


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated Love

Alright, UN selesai. Sesuai janji, aku update fict ini. :D

Tapi ujian praktek dan ujian sekolah menunggu. *nangis*

Sekali lagi, doain ya? -plakkk-

.

Balasan buat yang nggak review :

.

**Daisyaster love chicken** : Hoho, Sasuke mesum? Kalau dia nggak mesum, fictnya jadi nggak seru. :p Makasih udar RnR ya~

**r.c Arisa Shiraishi** : Yale? Nggak kok, ntar 'kan jadi mirip sama film inspirasinya... Makasih RnR-nya. ^_^

**Naru-mania** : Yupz, ini udah update. Kutunggu review darimu~ =D

**Misa UchiHatake** : Hu'um, met kenal juga. Thanks for the RnR. v

.

Ok, selamat membaca~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

"Huh, lebih ramai hari ini daripada yang kemarin..." gumam Sasuke saat berjalan menyisiri pantai yang kemarin dia kunjungi.

"Jalanmu jangan cepat-cepat! Udara di sini panas, aku capek..." Sakura menarik baju Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan bergaya seperti banci! Kalau ada yang lihat, bisa menjatuhkan reputasiku, tahu!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Hei, bukankah itu tujuanku? Mempermalukanmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hobi Sakura memang membalik perkataan orang.

Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan tangan saat sampai di depan kuil. Mereka melakukannya bukan karena mereka mau, hanya saja...

"Hoi!" Sasuke tertawa terpaksa lalu menunjuk kuil-pengutuk-sialan dengan jari tengah kirinya. "Kenapa kau mengutuk kami, hah?"

"Bukan seperti itu caranya..." Sakura memandang Sasuke aneh. "Wahai kuil... Tolong kembalikan tubuh kami seperti semula ya...?"

Hening.

Tidak ada respon.

"Lihat!" Sakura mengangkat genggaman tangannya dan Sasuke. "Kami berteman 'kan? Kami BFF!"

Hening.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan terpaksa. "Aku sayang padamu, teman! Hahaha!"

Sakura pun balas memeluk Sasuke. "Hahaha! Aku juga!"

Hening.

Beneran nggak ada respon.

"Akh! Persetan!" Sasuke melempari kuil itu dengan batu sekitar. Tapi lemparan itu tidak terlalu kuat, dikarenakan tubuh yang dihinggapi (?) Sasuke itu kecil dan lemah (baca : tubuh Sakura).

Sementara Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya. Kalau dilihat orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, pasti dikira Sasuke sesungguhnya yang menangis.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu menangis?" Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura. "Kalau dilihat orang bisa bahaya...! Repu―"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan cuma reputasimu?! Tidak sampai sebulan lagi ada pertandingan cheerleaders! Kamu juga ada pertandingan basket 'kan? Kita berdua lomba di hari dan acara yang sama! Aku cheers untuk basketmu! Dan bagaimana kalau roh kita belum kembali seperti semula?! Apa aku bisa bermain basket dan apa kau bisa menari?! Apa kau pernah memikirkannya, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakura. Itu... memang ada benarnya. Dan dia hanya bisa memandang ke arah langit yang saat itu benar-benar cerah.

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu berdoa di kuil, terlebih lagi, kita tidak perlu saling membenci! Iya 'kan?" Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang penting, kita harus tetap fokus ke lomba kita. Siapa tahu kalau perasaan benci kita hilang dan roh kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?"

"Ta-tapi aku sudah membencimu sejak lahir, itu pasti sangat sulit!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu mengajaknya kembali ke mobil.

"Kita akan melewati ini bersama," gumam Sasuke. "Aku akan menemanimu. Janji."

Sakura mendengus. "Huh, janjimu itu janji palsu."

"Oi, masih baik aku berkata bijak seperti itu!"

Dan mereka berdua pun bertengkar sejak masuk ke dalam mobil sampai pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Guys... Bukankah itu pertanda baik? (Apanya?)

*******

Kelas 2-4.

**BRAKKK!!!**

Sasuke menggebrak meja Sakura. Mata mereka berdua saling menatap tajam. Suasana kelas jadi hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura tumben berani menggebrak meja Sasuke..." bisik Naruto pada Kiba.

"Tadi aku kumpul dengan Ino, Tenten, dan yang lainnya. Mereka berkata padaku, 'Sasuke tadi pagi jalannya seperti cewek ya? Malah jalanmu yang seperti cowok. Haha...'. Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kita bertukar roh! Apa kata Obama?!" bisik Sasuke secara pelan, cepat, dan tidak jelas. Jadi terdengar seperti hamster yang sedang bertengkar dengan temannya.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura balas berbisik seperti hamster. "Tapi kau juga salah 'kan? Kenapa jalanmu seperti cowok?!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting jangan kita ulangi lagi." Sasuke segera berbalik badan dan berjalan ala supermodel. Terlihat menjijikkan, lebih baik dia berjalan seperti cowok saja.

'Huh, awas kau ya...' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Tentu saja dia malu sekaligus sakit hati! Habisnya, kalau roh mereka kembali ke badan semula, Sakuralah yang harus menanggung malu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Errr..." Sakura menggaruk kepala. "Dia menanyakan... bagaimana cara memakai solder."

"Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu? Parah sekali," ejek Kiba.

Sakura tersenyum.

Tampaknya dia sudah menjatuhkan diri sendiri ke dalam abyss.

*******

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini berada di GOR atau gedung olahraga sekolah mereka. Sakura memakai pakaian basket dan Sasuke memakai pakaian cheers. Mereka memang baru saja dipanggil untuk persiapan lomba basket dan cheerleaders antar SMA se-Tokyo. Karena sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah kapten basket dan Sakura adalah kapten cheers, klop sekali.

"Jangan mengacau." Sasuke memperingati Sakura sebelum mulai berlatih. "Sasuke Uchiha selalu mencetak three point."

"Dan Sakura selalu bisa split bahkan salto dan wave. Jangan sampai pakaian dalammu robek! Bisa-bisa aku menanggung malu selama bertahun-tahun!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan segera meninggalkan Sakura―menuju ke gerombolan anak-anak cheers.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, bedanya Sakura menuju ke gerombolan anak-anak basket.

"Yo, Sasuke! Siap latihan?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat.

"Kiba, kamu ikut tim inti basket?" Sakura melongo kagum. Seorang Kiba―yang dia kira akan ikut klub pecinta hewan ternyata terpilih menjadi tim inti basket.

Kiba memandang Sakura heran. "Hm? Bukannya kamu yang merekomendasikanku ke pelatih Kakashi agar masuk tim inti? Otakmu pindah ke punggung?"

"Oh..." Sakura tertawa canggung. "Iya, ya? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Hahaha..."

**Prittt!**

Terdengar suara peluit dibunyikan oleh seorang pria berambut perak. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, pelatih basket kebanggaan SMA Konoha ini. Orangnya tampak masih muda, tapi terlihat loyo.

"Kapten!" sapa Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Oh. I-iya, pelatih." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lawan terberat kita kali ini adalah SMA Yi Tian. SMA itu memiliki beberapa pemain kebanggaan seperti Sasori, sang kapten, dan Deidara, partner sejatinya. Mereka berdua sangat gesit dan kompak," jelas Kakashi. "Kita harus menang! Terutama untuk murid kelas tiga, ini senior year kita dan kita harus menang!"

Seluruh anggota basket pun bersorak penuh semangat kecuali Sakura. Tentu saja, hal ini bukan kebiasaannya dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Baiklah!" Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di tengah-tengah gerombolan dan ditindih oleh tangan-tangan yang lain―termasuk tangan Sakura di bagian paling atas.

"Siapa yang lebih hebat?!" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"KITA!!!"

"Siapa yang lebih kuat?!"

"KITA!!!"

"Siapa yang lebih jago?!"

"KITA!!!"

"Siapa yang paling sportif?!"

"KITA!!!"

"Siapa yang paling kompak?!"

"KITA!!!"

"Siapa yang akan kalah?!"

"KITA!!!" teriak Sakura semangat (sendirian). Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, dia menyadari bahwa seluruh anggota tim memandangnya heran bercampur kaget.

"A-ano... MEREKA!!!" Sakura memasang wajah ceria yang terpaksa.

"YEAH!!! MEREKA!!!" sahut anak-anak basket yang lain sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hohoho!" Sakura tertawa, padahal keringat tidak henti-hentinya mengucur dari dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Sasuke melihat semua tingkah lakunya. Dan tanpa di sadari, Sasuke tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Terlihat tulus.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" Ino mencubit pipi Sasuke (atau Sakura).

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan, bangsat!" bentak Sasuke spontan. Dia lupa kalau dia ada di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Semua anggota cheers memandang Sasuke kaget. Tumben sekali.

"Kapten kenapa?" tanya salah satu anggota cheers.

"Ah, maaf Ino." Sasuke memandang Ino. "Aku tadi tidak sadar. Maaf, maaf."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja dia kaget, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar padanya. Tapi kali ini...

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan! Ayo Kapten yang memimpin!" seru Shizune, anggota cheers kelas tiga.

"Hah?!" pekik Sasuke kaget. "Aku?"

"Kenapa? Apa Kapten lupa gerakannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Dasar payah!" Ino menggetok kepala Sasuke.

'Sakit, tolol!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

*******

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Hari sudah sangat gelap karena hujan deras.

Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Sasuke akhirnya duduk sendirian di tangga teras sekolah.

"Sial, aku harus pulang jalan kaki," gerutu Sasuke. "Kenapa Sakura tidak membeli sepeda motor sih? Aku jadi menderita... Dia pasti sudah dijemput Kakak..."

"Siapa yang dijemput Kakak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia masih berada di sekolah. Kemudian dia segera duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke. "Bukannya Kakak akan menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, aku menunggu hujan reda. Aku pulang jalan kaki." Sakura mengusap kedua tangannya yang mendingin. "Kau? Kenapa tidak pulang? Nanti Mama bisa khawatir."

"Hari ini aku tidak bawa payung. Hujan tiba-tiba sih."

"Tapi aku bawa." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah payung merah pada Sasuke.

"Oh... Kalau begitu pulanglah. Jangan sampai mereka bingung mencariku."

"Jangan konyol." Sakura membuka payungnya. "Ayo pulang bersamaku."

"Kau tidak ikhlas." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tidak mungkin kau menunggu hujan reda. Memangnya mau menginap di sekolah?"

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa." Sasuke berdiri dan segera berlindung di balik payung Sakura.

"Narsis. Siapa yang memaksamu?" gerutu Sakura sebal.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Jalan yang mereka lewati saat itu sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat. Entah kenapa jadi terkesan horor...

"Jadi seperti homo," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung memberi death glare pada Sasuke. "Biasa aja kali. Aku nggak kerasa kayak gitu. Dasar piktor."

Sasuke terdiam. Hm, mungkin hari ini dia harus mengalah pada Sakura. Dia sudah berhutang budi padanya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"A―" Kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Makasih ya," bisik Sasuke lembut. Tepat di telinga Sakura―sampai-sampai membuatnya merinding.

"Ah..." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa."

**KAIIING!!!**

"Kaing?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaing. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati seekor anjing hitam berdiri dengan gagah.

Dari wajahnya sudah bisa diduga bahwa dia adalah anjing yang jahat, galak, dan sebagainya.

"Guk, guk, sini." Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Tapi sang anjing tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang ramah.

"Grrr!!!" Anjing bermuka horor tersebut langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kecepatan super.

"No way!!!" pekik Sakura. Dia dan Sasuke langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

Kenapa jalan ini tetap sepi? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun manusia atau makhluk gaib yang lewat? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau membantu mereka?

Payung yang sedari tadi digenggam Sakura pun terjatuh. Badannya dan badan Sasuke akhirnya basah terkena hujan. Untungnya Sakura memakai kaos dalam, jadi underwearnya tidak terlihat oleh si mesum Sasuke.

"Hanya ada satu cara kecuali kabur!" seru Sasuke. "Kita menyerang anjing itu!"

"Kau gila! Anjingnya sudah kalap, kita tidak mungkin melawannyaaa!!!" Sakura mempercepat larinya, begitu juga Sasuke.

Mereka terus berlari, nafas mereka sudah hampir habis. Sampai akhirnya mereka sam[ai di tepi jalan raya dan...

**CKIIIT!!!**

...sebuah truk menyerempet tubuh mereka berdua dan mereka terjatuh (baca : nyosop, nyungsep) dengan tidak elitnya.

*******

"Jadi, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. "Kamu dan Sakura terserempet dan lukanya baru bisa sembuh satu minggu lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Salahkan sang anjing."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, sayang." Mikoto menjewer kedua telinga Sakura. "Kamu tidak bisa membawa mobil ke sekolah. 'Kan kaki kananmu yang terserempet... Besok Itachi yang akan mengantar."

"I-iya..." Sakura mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok akhir-akhir ini Sakura yang menyetir mobil? Memang dia bisa ya?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"I-itu... Dia 'kan sempat aku ajari. Hahaha..."

"Oh, begitu. Bagus." Mikoto tersenyum. "Sekarang cepatlah beristirahat. Besok kamu harus sekolah, masih kuat 'kan?"

"Masih."

"OK, selamat tidur." Mikoto segera keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Setelah yakin bahwa Mikoto sudah benar-benar pergi, Sakura langsung membuka jendela kamar dan memanggil nama Sasuke.

Tentu saja tidak terdengar karena hujan masih deras.

Alternatif lain. Sakura mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran sejak tadi? 'Kan lebih mudah.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Sasuke langsung muncul dari balik jendela. Dia membukanya dan segera memandang Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Belum lumpuh. Kamu sendiri?"

"Cuma bengkak."

"Kamu masih kuat untuk latihan basket besok?"

"Nggak tahu." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Hm... Cepatlah tidur. Kata dokter, luka di kakimu lebih parah 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Andaikan dia tahu kenapa luka di kakinya lebih parah daripada milik Sakura.

"Selamat malam." Sakura langsung menutup jendela dan kordennya. Dia juga mematikan lampu dan beranjak tidur.

"...selamat malam juga..." balas Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

_**TBC**_

* * *

Apa sudah kerasa romance SasuSaku-nya? Ah, perjuangan mereka masih panjang kok. X3

Ada yang tahu, kenapa luka di kaki Sasuke lebih parah dari Sakura?

.

Oh ya, thanks to **Bebek 123** buat inspirasi dikejar anjing di chapter ini. Hoho,,,

.

So, mind to review??? =P


	4. Chapter 4

Jumpa lagi di chapter 4! ^_^

Makasih buat alert, fave, dan reviewnya di chapter 3. Ternyata fict sederhana dan pas-pasan ini bisa menghibur. :'(

Sorry juga updatenya lama. Aku agak sibuk.

.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

**Je_jess** : Makasih reviewnya, seneng deh kalau kamu ketawa. Hehe baca chapter ini juga ya? ^^

**Cool Kid** : Makasih reviewnya. Iya, nggak apa-apa yang penting kamu menikmati. Ini udah update, baca. Ok?

**Naru-mania** : Makasih doanya, say. Suskes nih, thanks. :p Haha, Sasuke emang harus OOC, kalau nggak jadi nggak seru. Wkwkwkwk RnR lagi ya~

**Min-Sunye** : Wah, double review Nad. Nggak aku hapus, biar jadi kenang-kenangan (?). Itung-itung review nambah 1. -maruk- Wajib baca chapter ini lho, meskipun kao lagi sibuk. :D

**Daisyaster love chicken** : Ma-ka-sih-re-view-nya. XD Kaki Sasuke lebih parah soalnya... Baca chapter ini ya! -plak-

**icha beside door** : Hai icha. :) Salam kenal dan makasih reviewnya ya... Hm, perkiraanmu bisa aja lho! Mau tahu? Baca chapter ini! -jiahhh-

Dan yang terakhir, dari orang yang sangaaat spesial (ini bakal panjang banget, yang males baca langsung skip aja ^^") :

**kira desuke** (yang ngeflame aku =..=) : Hm... Banyak author yang bales flamer pake bahasa Jakarta. Aku pake Suroboyoan aja ya? Masalahnya aku anak Surabaya dan bahasa Surabaya itu sekseh (?) kalau dibuat tengkar. Terserah dirimu mengertos atau tidak. -plak-

Heh, Blontang. Yo'opo to yo... Kon lek pingin dadi flamer iku xeng pinter titik talah... Kon xeng ngeflame Kira Desuke gawe jeneng Kak Awan Hitam, ngeflame Intan gawe jeneng Nakamura Kumiko, terus mboh sopo maneh to?  
Xeng gendeng iki aku, dkk. opo kon? Ckckck.  
Sumpah cak mentolo raimu. Ketoro goblok'e.  
Kabeh di flame gawe anonymous, di tanggal xeng podo (2010-05-10), gawe gaya bahasa xeng podo, terus pada inti'e : bagusan juga fict buatanku.  
Pingin mecah persahabatan antar author? Never.

Wis ngono kon iku flamer one-in-a-million di fict iki alias mek kon xeng ngeflame.  
Gak isin ta kon? Lek wong waras pasti isin seh. Tapi masalah'e kon gak waras.  
Mikir titik talah. Duwe otak to? Jek berfungsi to?  
Hm, aku ngerti. Kon stress gara-gara gak lulus UN yo? Makae jok goblok-goblok dadi arek. Sumpah tuuuolol, cuuuacad, guuuoblok cak. Asli'e gak iso ngeflame alias ngomong kasar ae belagu, sok.  
Kok yo ngeflame author-author xeng saling kenal, bahkan xeng wis akrab. Mesti golek kekurangan'e author.  
Fictku datar? Iyolah, wong konflik'e ae baru di chapter iki. Ketoro lek kon langsung ngeflame, gak moco fict'e sek.

Hm... Yo, yo wis lha. Kon _**SEMPURNA**_.  
Puas? Nantang? Ngamuk? Pingin ngehack? Dendam kesumat? Ngakak? Nyantet? Kebelet *?*?  
Karepmu wis, kon lak _**SEMPURNA**_. Bisa melakukan apapun. -.-a -.-b -.-c

Pesenku; mikir iku gawe otak, ojok gawe dengkul. Iyo lek dengkulmu keapik'en ngono. Hahaha  
Oh ya, Azuka juga minta supaya mending kamu berhenti jadi "flamer". ^^  
Yo wis lha, aku mengampunimu. Semoga arwahmu diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.  
The end wis. XD  
(wah, aku keren ternyata lek ngamuk. lols)

.

Alright, happy reading all~ xoxo

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya di GOR.

Ino menekan tombol play di tape milik sekolah. Terdengar lagu In The Ayer milik Florida, WillIAm, dan Fergie.

"Ayo kita mulai dengan ln The Ayer. Naikkan tangan kanan dan kiri secara bergantian sebanyak dua kali," perintah Ino sambil mempraktekan gerakan yang dia ucapkan. "Ingat ya, kanan dulu."

Sasuke melongo. Kenapa harus cheers? Apa tidak ada yang tahu kalau KAKINYA BENGKAK? Ah, mungkin hanya Sakura yang tahu. Mereka berdua memang mau merahasiakan hal ini dari warga sekolah. Padahal warna biru kemerah-merahan masih terlihat jelas di kaki mereka―tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang peka.

"Ayo, Sakura. Tiga minggu lagi lho!" Ino memukul punggung Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya sampai dia mau terjatuh.

'Dasar bangsat, bangsat...' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Tentu saja dia marah karena kakinya jadi nyut-nyutan.

Ino memutar lagu dari awal dan langsung kembali ke barisannya. Dan saat lagu dimulai, semuanya mengangkat tangan kanan dan kiri secara bergantian sebanyak dua kali. Hal itu diulang sampai intro lagu In The Ayer selesai.

"Bagus, kita kompak! Ada yang punya ide lain?" tanya Ino.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau gerakan keramping? Seperti ini." Sasuke menghentakkan kedua tangan dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya―terlihat sangat asyik dan enjoy. Cuma gerakan ini yang pernah dia pelajari semasa hidupnya. Menyedihkan memang.

"Waow, itu 'kan gerakan yang sulit. Tidak banyak yang bisa melakukan apalagi dalam waktu lebih dari sepuluh detik sepertimu." Ino memandang Sakura kagum. "Baiklah, sekarang semua latihan gerak keramping! Harus bisa dalam waktu satu jam!"

Dan semua anak cheers langsung menggerutu. Gerakan susah seperti itu hanya dalam satu jam? Lagipula sang ketua cheers 'kan Sakura, kenapa Ino yang berlagak seperti ketua?

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh semua anak cheers―khususnya yang masih junior alias kelas satu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan. Saat itu dia sedang berlatih basket dengan anggota-anggota tim.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura menoleh.

**DUK!**

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terkena bola basket―dari Kiba. Dia pun terjatuh.

"Respekmu jadi lamban." Kiba membantu Sakura berdiri. "Dari tadi kamu melihat ke arah Sakura. Kamu jadi naksir dia? Perbedaan cinta dan benci memang tipis."

"Kau... kalau tentang cinta cerewet juga ya..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kiba menjitak kepala Sakura. "Berlatihlah lebih keras, kenapa kamu tidak bisa three point lagi?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan kemudian dia mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Dia mendribble bola itu dan sejenak memandang Sasuke―yang sedang mengajari anggota cheers gerakan keramping.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan men-shoot-kan bola basket ke dalam ring. Masuk dengan sukses.

Setelah itu dia memandang garis di lantai GOR selama beberapa detik―dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa three point baru saja dilakukannya.

**xxxxx**

"Tumben sekali kemari, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Ah, aku mau menemui Saku―Sasuke."

"Langsung saja ke kamarnya. Ah, jangan macam-macam lho." Itachi tertawa.

"Huh." Sasuke langsung berjalan menaiki tangga spiral yang tampaknya terletak tepat di tengah rumah glamour keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah itu dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar―yang dulu adalah kamarnya. Dia mendapati Sakura sedang asyik memainkan iPad yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Kapan aku dibelikan itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Jangan digunakan, nanti lecet!" Sasuke langsung menyambar iPad dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar.

"Dasar jahat!" Sakura membenahi posisi duduknya. "Ada keperluan apa?"

"Ajari aku menari, aku tidak mau menghancurkan cheersmu, tim Sheen."

"Aku juga tidak mau menghancurkan basketmu, tim SMA Konoha." Sakura tersenyum. "Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?"

"Chestpop. Itu gerakan paling sulit, habisnya itumu kecil jadinya nggak menonjol dan terlihat indah."

Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Awh―"

"Ssstt! Diamkan semua anggota tubuhmu dan hanya dadamu yang kamu majukan ke depan. Seperti menarik nafas. Bisa juga kamu menekan perutmu untuk membuat dada naik, tapi sakit jadinya."

Sasuke melongo.

"Cepat, bego."

"Ck. Begini?" Sasuke melakukan gerakan sesuai dengan perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menangguk―menandakan bahwa gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan adalah benar.

"Wave?"

"Wave itu biasanya cowok. Kamu nggak perlu pelajari, aku juga nggak terlalu bisa."

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sasuke meniru gerakan ala Michael Jackson. Entah apa namanya gerakan 'vulgar' itu.

Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka berdua berlatih hingga larut malam. Dan entah kenapa mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda malam itu―perasaan yang aneh dan tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan itu. Penuh dengan canda dan tawa.

Apa benar kata Kiba? Bahwa perbedaan cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis?

**xxxxx**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak malam itu. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai pada akhirnya tiba saat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura harus BENAR-BENAR mengerti satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar Sakura sambil menggenggam sebuah benda berwarna putih.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang Sasuke heran. Benda apa yang Sasuke genggam seerat itu?

"Aku―"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. "Ayo masuk kamar."

Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur dan Sakura duduk disampingnya.

"Tiba-tiba 'itu' keluar seperti air yang mengalir dari pegunungan dan aku tidak tahu cara memakai alat untuk mengatasinya."

Kata-kata Sasuke sudah bisa dimengerti oleh otak Sakura―meskipun dia tidak terlalu pintar.

Sakura mengambil benda putih yang sedari tadi digenggam Sasuke. Itu adalah―pembalut.

Sakura tertawa lalu mengajak Sasuke ke depan pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kanan kamarnya dan mengajari cara memakai pembalut.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Sasuke masuk dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah ceria. "Syukurlah, aku selamat! Terima kasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama. Hm... Ada yang ingin aku katakan... Ka-kau tahu..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah tidak lagi membencimu. Kukira kau itu seenaknya sendiri dan sok cool, tapi ternyata kau sering melakukan hal konyol yang membuatku tertawa."

"Haha... Aku juga sudah tidak membencimu lagi. Maafkan aku ya, sering mengejekmu. Sesungguhnya kamu adalah gadis yang penuh semangat dan aku seharusnya menghargaimu."

Sakura mundur sekitar dua langkah. "Kau tahu, kalau terlalu dekat... Jadi seperti lesbi... Dan bagimu, seperti gay..."

Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura sebal dan langsung meninggalkan kamar tanpa pamit.

Well, great! Sakura akan jadi makin tolol karena kepalanya sering dijitak!

**xxxxx**

**Priiit!**

"Bagus, Sasuke! Teknikmu semakin meningkat, hanya pertahananmu masih kurang stabil!" puji Kakashi semangat.

Sakura berlari menuju ke tepi GOR. Kakinya sudah benar-benar pulih, tapi tampaknya kaki Sasuke masih belum pulih seutuhnya. Bagaimana waktu lomba nanti? Waktu yang tersisa hanya satu minggu lagi.

Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berlatih menari. Tampaknya tariannya sudah lancar, tapi gerakan di kedua kakinya masih agak kaku. Bekas memar memang sudah hilang, tapi rasa sakit itu pasti masih ada.

Semua anak basket beristirahat di tepi lapangan sambil memandang anak cheers yang sedang asyik membuat piramida.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya―mencoba meneliti sesuatu pada anggota cheers. "Hm, ada apa dengan Sakura? Perhatikan, kakinya bergetar. Dia 'kan si penopang, bisa-bisa dia amb―"

"Kyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba piramida setinggi 3 orang anak itu terjatuh dikarenakan Sasuke―yang berada di posisi paling bawah―tidak kuat menopang seorang anak di pundaknya. Otomatis piramida tersebut oleng dan terjatuh.

Anak-anak basket―termasuk Kakashi―langsung berlari dan menolong para anggota cheers.

Kehebohan seketika terjadi di GOR.

Hidung Ino―yang juga menjadi penopang―mengeluarkan darah karena terkena sikut anak kelas satu yang ditopangnya.

Suasana lebih heboh lagi saat Hanabi―sang flyer―atau lebih tepatnya orang yang berada di puncak piramida terjatuh dengan posisi kepala menghantam lantai GOR terlebih dulu. Hanabi langsung pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kekacauan ini. Ini semua salahnya...

Dia menoleh―memandang Sakura yang balik menatapnya kecewa.

"Anak-anak basket! Ayo cepat bawa anak-anak cheers ke UKS! Cepat!" pinta Kakashi.

Sakura tidak mau menolong Sasuke dan malah membantu anak kelas satu yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

**xxxxx**

Sakura membaringkan badannya di atas kasur empuk milik Sasuke.

Dia tidak sendirian. Ada Sasuke yang duduk di tepi kasurnya―dengan wajah kacau dan penuh penyesalan.

Mereka terdiam sejak Sasuke datang, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Pertandingan satu minggu lagi dan Hanabi harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena gagar otak ringan." Perkataan Sakura memecah keheningan ruangan itu. "Kau yang melakukan, tapi aku yang sakit hati."

"Maafkan aku..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit frustasi. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Roh kita nggak akan kembali seperti semula!"

Sasuka menatap Sakura kaget.

"Latihan cheers ini sudah disiapkan sejak sebulan yang lalu dan hancur dalam waktu semenit gara-gara kejadian tadi!" Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. "Seharusnya kita nggak berharap untuk kembali ke roh masing-masing!"

"Jadi kamu menyerah semudah ini?"

"Lihatlah, nggak ada perubahan 'kan?" Sakura melempar bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Kamu tidak bisa menghindar sewaktu kecelakaan itu sampai-sampai kakimu terluka parah! Anggota cheers banyak yang terluka gara-gara kamu! Bahkan Ino, sahabatku juga terluka parah! Kamu benar-benar merepotkan!"

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah kaget, tidak percaya akan semua yang dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura juga ikut terdiam. Lebih tepatnya dia terdiam saat menyadari betapa kasarnya dia barusan.

"Oh." Sasuke tersenyum terpaksa. "Kamu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa luka di kakiku lebih parah daripada luka di kakimu."

Sakura membuang mukanya―tidak ingin memandang Sasuke lebih lama. Entah kenapa itu menyakitkan.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan membuka pintu kamar―berniat pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, dia sempat menoleh sebentar dan berkata, "ini semua karena aku melindungimu pada waktu kecelakaan itu, Sakura."

**Blam!**

Pintu kamar dibanting secara halus.

Sakura terdiam. Hidupnya menjadi benar-benar rumit!

Saking tidak kuatnya menghadapi masalah itu, dia meneteskan air mata―tepat saat Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mampus!

"Hula-hula. Apa yang kalian laku―" Itachi memasang wajah terkaget yang pernah dia ekspresikan. "Kok ka-kamu nangis?"

"Aku nggak mau tengkar sama dia!" Tangis Sakura makin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh, Sasuke... Sakura memang gadis hebat. Akhirnya aku bisa lihat kamu nangis sejak belasan tahun terakhir."

Dan Sakura menangis sambil menjerit sampai terdengar oleh orang satu rumah.

Dia lupa kalau semua orang melihatnya sebagai―Sasuke Uchiha.

Kalau begini terus, kapan roh mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Hm, chapter yang paling sulit pengerjaannya. Habis lagi nggak ada ide sih. :'(

Sheen itu nama yang aku ambil pas lagi berjemur di bawah kolong tempat tidur. (bohong kok)

Terus gerakan chestpop itu entah chestpop entah chesspop. Katanya sih chesspop, tapi kok nggak nyambung ya? Ada juga yang bilang chesspuff.

Tapi aku selalu pakai istilah chestpop. Adakah yang tahu?

.

Oh ya, buat **kira desuke** (yang ngeflame aku =..=), Blontang itu nama anjingnya temenku lho! XP

.

Ok, adakah yang mau mereview chapter ini? *puppyeyes*

Flame? Terserah deh. Para flamer gaje 'kan _**SEMPURNA**_. Kita sebagai orang yang nggak sempurna mending diem aja, terima aja. Haha

Thanks all~ ILU XD


	5. Chapter 5

Wah, nggak nyangka kalau bakal sampai chapter 5~

Lagi semangat update fict nih! :D

Ini lagi puncak konflik.  
.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

**Hatake hikari** : Ah, bukan. Aku keturunan Jackie Chan yang tinggal di Surabaya. (?) Eniwei, thanks review dan pujiannya. -jadi malu nih- RnR lagi! :D

**Cool Kid** : Halo, makasih RnR-nya! ^^ Iya, emang nggak mungkin De-chan. Udahan bahas tentang flamenya, udah lewat juga. :p Chapter ini juga lagi konflik. RnR ya~

**Micon** : Halo Micon, makasih udah RnR . :) Wkwkwkwk, ini udah update. RnR lagi, ok?

**Naru-mania** : Makasih udah RnR. LOLS Hula-hula itu sapaan kebangsaan kelasku *?*. Nyahahaha RnR lagi ya, tapi chapter ini nggak dijamin lucu. T.T

**Jejess** : Halo Jess. Siapa nama aslimu? Jessica? Jejejejes? /slapped Yupz, makasih reviewnya. XD RnR chapter ini ya~

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Makasih reviewnya ya... Hm, aku panggil Kaori atau Yama nih? :p Oh ya, chapter ini humornya berkurang lho... Tetep RnR ya?

**Luphz Deidara 4ever** : Apa yang kamu suka dari seorang Deidara? /kicked Hoho, nih udah UPDATE. RnR lagi yeee?

**Michi-chuu** : Michi kok nggak login? Lain kali login aja ya... T.T Menghindari 'sesuatu' yang berbahaya. Hehehehe. OK say, RnR chapter ini! /winked

**Sasurin Sakamoto** : Heh, lain kali login aja mbak. DX Nyahahaha, jangan cuma RnR fict orang, update fictmu dong. Ayo para penggemar Pangeran Bulan dan Pyul I, ayo royok Rin! LOLS RnR lagi, wajib login. Kalau nggak login, kita PUTUS. =3

**kin chan usagi** : Thanks RnR-nya. Wah, sayang banget, Sasuke di sini bakal melas banget lho! Wkwkwkwkwk

**min-sunye** : Iya Nad, kali ini aku SMS. Entah kenapa aku ngakak baca reviewmu. Haha RnR lagiii

**Jadi hijau** : Iya, nggak bakal aku tanggapin lagi! . Thx RnR-nya ya...

**kanaexawai** : Waow, thanks reviewnya and I like ur style sista! :D Keren juga gaya bahasamu! :3 Wah, aku juga mau masuk SMK. Aku di SMKK Mater Amabilis, ayo kamu masuk sini aja, ntar kita temenan. :p Tak enteni. Wkwkwkwk

**bla** : ?

.

Yosh, met baca!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikit pun. Padahal dia sudah berhenti menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura memandang ke arah jam dinding. Pukul tiga pagi dan beberapa jam lagi dia akan masuk sekolah―juga bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin membolos tapi ada ulangan matematika.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekatkan diri pada jendela kamar―tempat di mana dia dan Sasuke sering bertemu dan berbincang-bincang.

Sakura membuka korden dan mendapati bahwa jendela kamar Sasuke masih tertutup dengan rapi. Lampu kamar juga tidak dinyalakan, berarti Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sakura menghela nafas. Lima detik setelah itu, dia menutup jendela dan kordennya. Kemudian dia mematikan lampu dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke terdiam sambil terduduk di sofa yang terletak tepat di bawah jendela.

Sebenarnya dari tadi dia melihat Sakura yang sibuk membuka jendela dan mencari-cari dirinya. Dia sengaja mematikan lampu agar bayangannya di korden tidak terlihat.

Sasuke memegang kakinya yang masih terasa perih. Kakinya belum sembuh total padahal sudah dua minggu lebih―apalagi tadi kakinya juga tergelincir. Oh ya, belum lagi masalahnya dengan Sakura.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, digigit anjing; itulah istilah yang paling tepat untuknya.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba ibu Sakura membuka kamar yang Sasuke tempati dan mendatanginya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hm, aku belum mengantuk."

"Mama sudah dengar dari Mikoto, tadi cheersmu kecelakaan ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibu Sakura dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lagi.

Ibu Sakura mengelus rambut Sasuke. "Seorang ibu yang dicuekin oleh anaknya pasti sakit hati lho."

"Eh, maaf, Ma... Aku sedang bingung..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih ingat tentang kematian ayah?"

Ah, ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui kisah itu lebih detail, karena Sakura belum pernah menceritakan sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Ceritakan lagi, Ma. Aku mau mendengarnya," minta Sasuke.

Ibu Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan dia mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Sasuke sangat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Haruno dulu sangat kaya raya, tapi bangkrut setelah ayah Sakura meninggal karena kanker darah―tepat saat Sakura berusia dua tahun.

Belum lagi perusahaan mereka disita oleh bank karena ternyata ayah Sakura punya hutang yang sangat banyak, dengan perusahaan mereka sebagai jaminan.

Hutang itu dulunya ingin dibuat untuk membangun perusahaan baru, tapi ayah Sakura keburu meninggal. Yang tersisa hanyalah rumah ini.

Sekarang ibu Sakura membuka toko kue, hidup mereka berarti sudah lebih baik daripada dulu.

Sasuke sungguh sangat menyesal karena terlalu sering mengejek Sakura, padahal dia tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang hidup Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke.

"Lho? Kok minta maaf?" Ibu Sakura memasang wajah heran lalu membelai rambut Sasuke lagi. "Baiklah, kamu tidur saja. Besok kalau mau bolos tidak apa-apa, deh..."

"Aku masuk saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ibu Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan membuka pintu kamar. "Selamat tidur, Sakura."

"Yeah, selamat tidur Ma."

**xxxxx**

Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia bisa melihat semua mata tertuju padanya―meskipun saat itu kelas sedang ramai.

Dia melihat Ino yang terduduk bersama dengan Hinata dan Tenten. Hidung Ino terlihat membiru.

"Ah, datang juga Sakura!" Ino tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ino, kau tak apa? Maaf ya, gara-gara aku," kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, sama saja dengan Ino memeluk tubuhnya yang asli. Tapi untuk kali ini dia diam saja.

"Hidungku tidak mengganggu untuk melanjutkan lomba cheers. Enam hari lagi 'kan?"

"Hah?" Sasuke memasang wajah kaget. "Enam hari lagi?"

"Iya, yang harus kita pikirkan sih Hanabi. Nanti sore Hinata mau menjenguk Hanabi, aku dan Tenten ikut. Kau mau?" tawar Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada sebuah meja.

"Dia sudah sadar? Bukannya baru dirawat kemarin?"

"Belum sadar sih, tapi cuma menjenguk apa salahnya? Ikut ya?"

"Tentu, sekalian aku mau minta maaf."

Ino memukul punggung Sasuke (lagi). "Aduh, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan begitu!"

Sasuke tersenyum masam dan tepat beberapa menit setelahnya, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura sempat bertemu pandang, tapi Sakura keburu diganggu oleh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hei, Hanabi gagar otak lho! Nanti aku mau jenguk dia," bisik Naruto pada Kiba.

"Kau mau jenguk adiknya atau cari perhatian dengan Hinata?" sindir Kiba dan kemudian, dia serta Naruto ketawa cekikikan.

"Ukh." Sakura menaruh kepala di atas mejanya.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan heran.

"Kenapa? Kena Syndrome Tsunade?" tanya Naruto.

"Your granny!" bentak Sakura. "Aku tengkar sama makluk itu. Ah, entahlah! Tuhan usil."

Kiba tersenyum. "Sudah aku bilang, perbedaan cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis."

"Hn, kalian berdua boleh pergi sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya plus memasang wajah sebal lalu meninggalkan tempat duduk Sakura.

Kiba terdiam lalu dengan pelan berkata, "enam hari lagi lho."

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Lomba basket."

"Oh. Lomba ba―APA?"

"Berjuanglah." Kiba menepuk pundak Sakura kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sakura kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga.

**xxxxx**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sedang menjenguk Hanabi di Rumah Sakit Konoha―lebih tepatnya di kamar nomor 1364.

Sungguh menyedihkan. 13 adalah angka sial, 6 dan 4 adalah angka kematian. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Halo, Hanabi!" sapa Ino semangat. Sementara itu, Hinata meletakkan sebuah vas lengkap dengan bunganya di atas meja penjenguk.

Tentu saja Hanabi tidak menjawab karena dia belum siuman. Dia hanya bisa berbaring dan tertidur pasrah di atas kasur. Tidak lupa peralatan kedokteran yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kepalanya dibalut oleh perban dan Tenten tampak prihatin saat melihatnya.

"Hanabi." Sasuke mendekati ranjang Hanabi. "Aku minta maaf ya..."

Hanabi diam saja.

"Semoga kamu cepat sembuh."

Hanabi tetap diam.

"Cih. Menyebalkan."

**BUG!**

Tiba-tiba Ino memukul punggung Sasuke. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan tentu saja sakit! Orang yang punggungnya dipukul terlalu keras bisa-bisa muntah darah―dan Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Sasuke mengusap-usap punggungnya seraya menatap Ino sinis. "Hei, biasa saja dirimu."

Ino tidak menanggapi Sasuke dan malah pergi ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk memandangi Hanabi. Di sampingnya duduk Tenten yang tampaknya mengantuk―terlihat dari wajahnya.

Ino menghampiri mereka berdua kemudian mengobrol dengan serunya.

Sasuke memandang ke segala arah dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik di kamar 1364. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi membeli minum di kantin rumah sakit―tentu saja setelah meminta izin pada Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten.

Sasuke mendekati pintu kamar dan tanpa dia sadari pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

**DUK!**

"Aduh!" pekik Sasuke. Pintu itu mengenai dahinya dengan sukseh. Dia sampai memegang dahinya dan merintih kesakitan.

Peribahasa baru untuknya; sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, dikejar anjing, terpeleset kulit pisang.

Ada satu lagi hal yang mengagetkan Sasuke. Yaitu sesosok manusia di hadapannya―atau lebih tepatnya orang yang membuka pintu.

Sakura.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke balas memanggil.

Naruto dan Kiba yang saat itu menemani Sakura cuma bisa melongo. Kenapa Sakura memanggil Sasuke "Sakura" dan kenapa Sasuke memanggil Sakura "Sasuke".

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan sinis lalu saling membuang muka. Tapi kalau dilihat secara teliti, ekspresi wajah mereka untuk tetap cuek terlihat―sangat memaksa.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampaikan salam pada Hanabi." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar nomor 1364 dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

Memang tidak sopan bagi Sakura, tapi mau apa lagi? Dia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke mengejarnya dengan terpincang-pincang. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Maklum, kakinya masih sakit jika digunakan untuk bergerak terlalu bebas.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di halaman depan rumah sakit. Sakura yang saat itu ingin memanggil taksi, ditarik tangannya oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan sebal dan langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu sangat mudah karena dia (untuk saat ini) lebih kuat daripada Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu! Lomba enam hari lagi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kamu nggak salah."

"Eh?"

"Aku yang salah. Tapi aku nggak mau minta maaf."

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh tanda tanya. Maksud Sakura apa?

"Meskipun tubuhku adalah pria, tapi perasaanku tetap perasaan seorang perempuan," jelas Sakura. "Dan perempuan lebih senang kalau pria yang memohon-mohon pada dirinya. Perempuan itu jual mahal."

Sasuke tampak memikirkan perkataan Sakura dan Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Hah?"

Tapi ternyata tidak.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mengakhiri dialog antara Sasuke dan Sakura sore itu. Banyak orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan masa-cowok-nampar-cewek?-nggak-gentle-amat.

Sakura tidak peduli dan langsung menaiki taksi yang sedaritadi menunggunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam seraya memandang taksi Sakura yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ada peribahasa baru untuk Sasuke; sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, dikejar anjing, terpeleset kulit pisang, diinjak sumo.

Menyedihkan.

**xxxxx**

"Aduh!" seru Sasuke saat ibu Sakura mengobati bibirnya terlalu kasar. "Sakit, Mama."

Yup, bibir Sasuke memang agak sobek karena terkena kuku Sakura. Dan Sasuke baru menyadarinya saat pulang ke rumah―beberapa puluh menit setelah dia mendapat tamparan maknyuss itu.

"Lukanya cukup parah. Yakin kalau ada banci yang tiba-tiba menamparmu?"

"Ya..."

Sasuke memang beralasana pada ibu Sakura bahwa saat perjalanan pulang dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, ada banci yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan menamparnya. Konyol, haram, dan nista, tapi hanya alasan itu yang dia punya.

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Besok pagi diobati lagi. Ibu mau membersihkan ruang tamu dulu, besok ada tamu." Ibu Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kamar dan segera menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura dan―entah kenapa―wajah Sakura selalu kembali terbayang di benaknya.

Sasuke terdiam seraya menutup kedua belah matanya. Dan dalam keheningan malam itu, dia bisa mendengar sebuah suara sophran yang cukup merdu.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya di tepi kasur dan menuju ke jendela―tempat dia dan Sakura sering berkomunikasi.

Dia membuka jendela kamar dan―secara samar-samar―dia bisa mendengar Sakura bernyanyi.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Sasuke tertegun. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa penyanyi asli lagu itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit, dia mengingatnya.

Bukannya itu lagu Hurt milik Christina Aguilera? Lagu itu...

"Heh."

Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui Sakura sudah berdiri di jendela seberang sana.

"Menguping itu tidak baik," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak menguping, tapi kau menyanyi keras-keras. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur."

"Terserah, orang mulut-mulutku kok!" cibir Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Huh." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku minta maaf. Lagipula kakiku luka gara-gara melindungi kamu. Kenapa sih kamu nggak mau maafin aku?"

"Hmph. Seharusnya kamu bilang dari awal kalau kakimu sakit, kalau kamu nggak kuat ikut cheers. Sekarang, Hanabi pingsan. Dan siapa yang bisa jadi flyer?"

"Hugo, anak kelas tiga."

"Aku serius, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Berapa kali aku harus minta maaf?"

"Ukh! Kamu nggak mengerti perasaanku!" Sakura langsung membanting jendela kamar dan menguncinya dengan kasar.

"OK!" Sasuke juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Ini artinya mereka kembali jadi musuh. Padahal kemarin pagi mereka masih akur-akur saja.

Lomba tinggal enam hari lagi. Lalu mereka harus bagaimana?

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

*bayangin Hugo jadi flyer*

/laugh out louds

Itu, flyer 'kan yang orang di bagian paling atas pyramid cheers. Wkwkwk

Nggak masuk akal kalau Hugo jadi flyer.

Oh ya, itu lagu Christina Aguilera. Judulnya Hurt, nice song. :)

Chapter depan SasuSaku baikan, tapi jangan ada yang protes kalau mereka baikan dengan cara yang nggak wajar lho! ^^

.

Yeah, review please? Xie xie. Hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Jumpa lagi di chapter 6!

Semakin mendekati ending nih. =D

.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Makasih RnR-nya. ^^ OK, aku panggil kamu Kaori aja. Kalau Yama serasa manggil gunung. (?) Ahahaha. Mau tahu? RnR lagi chapter ini~ :p

**seiichiro raika** : Thanks udah RnR. :p Hm... Mereka tukeran roh sampai chapter -piip-. Oh, tenang aja, CL nggak bakal lebih dari 10 chapter! Romance chapter ini―mungkin―ada. Jadi RnR lagi ya... Hehe

**Shirayuki Amane** : Tante~ makasih RnR-nya! #pelukcium

Nggak tahu tuh Sakura. XD Masih muda? Kalau gitu ayo RnR lagi chapter ini! Login ya kalau bisa. :D

**Naru-mania** : Halo lagi, thanks RnR-nya. :) Wkwkwk Yeah, Sasuke harus 'hancur' supaya fictnya jadi lucu. XP Akatsuki? I don't think so... Yupz, RnR lagi!

**Micon** : Makasih RnR-nya, Micon. ^^ Pendek? Kalau gitu chapter ini aku panjangin deh. :D Oh ya? Kamu kok suka angka-angka 'horor' gitu? lols Unik, aku suka yang unik. *?* RnR lagi ya?

**Seiichiro yoiD-chan** : Yosh, thankies RnR-nya. Chapter ini mereka baikan dan aku nggak mungkin bikin mereka tengkar lagi. Nggak tamat-tamat ntar. :D OK, RnR lagiii

**Je-jess** : Thanks RnR-nya, Jessita. XD Gpp kali, nggak aneh kok. Unik, tapi unik 'kan bagus. OK, RnR lagi chapter ini~

**kin chan usagi** : Makasih lagi RnR-nya. Hoho, makasih juga udah suka peribahasa abalku. XDDD~ Hu'um, chapter ini mereka baikan. Jadi RnR lagi! OK?

**kanaexawai** : Wkwkwk, thanks RnR'e. Okelahkalaubegitu. Mlebu SMK ndi? Bikin'o akun po'o. Nyehehe. RnR maneh! =3

**Icha Beside Door** : Thanks RnR-nya~ Kissu? I think so, aku juga pinginnya gitu. Haha RnR lagi!

.

Ok, enjoy the fict! :D

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Drrrt!

HP Sakura bergetar saat sedang pelajaran di kelas. Sakura dan Sasuke memang memutuskan untuk menukar HP agar 'pas' dengan raga mereka. Sakura pun membuka ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah SMS.

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

Aku minta maaf.

.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang―lebih tepatnya ke bangku Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan kamu-pasti-memaafkanku.

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

Jangan GR. Nggak secepat itu.

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

GR?

Hm...

Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menciummu di tengah lapangan sewaktu istirahat?

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

...

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

Ayolah, aku minta maaf.

.

Sakura cuek. Dia memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku bajunya. Tapi hanya dalam lima menit, HP itu bergetar lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Sakura membuka HP-nya dengan perasaan kesal. Isinya hanya "Aku minta maaf." dari Sasuke. Ada sebelas SMS yang sama persis.

Sakura menoleh horor ke Sasuke dan kemudian mengetikkan balasan secepat kilat.

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

Kamu memang baek!

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

?

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

Baek = BAu E*K

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

Nggak ada hubungannya. Aku minta maaf, lomba tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan jangan main-main. Bisa-bisa roh kita ketukar terus.

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

Hn.

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

Jangan meniruku.

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

Hn.

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

Kamu mau video -piiip-ku dengan Bu Anko?

.

**To** : Sasuke U.

Zzz

Your eyes!

.

**From** : Sasuke U.

Mau nasi kucing? Nasi + kucing goreng?

.

Srettt!

Tiba-tiba HP Sakura disambar oleh Bu Anko yang kebetulan sedang mengajar. Padahal dia belum sempat membalas pesan Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Masalah utamanya adalah SMS dari Sasuke tentang video -piiip- itu! 'Kan dia yang bakal kena getahnya!

"Kenapa malah SMS-an? Saya sudah bilang supaya kamu mendengar―" Mata Anko terbelalak kaget saat membaca SMS dari Sasuke tentang video -piiip- dengannya. "Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalian berdua ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang."

'Mati aku!' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

**xxxxx**

"Hm, ada yang aneh. Kenapa kalian bertukar HP?" tanya Tsunade sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Di hadapannya duduk Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah kenapa jadi seperti interogasi CSI.

"Se-sebenarnya tadi saya mau memainkan game Sakura, jadi kami bertukar HP dan lupa mengembalikan," jelas Sakura.

"Jadi yang salah Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, yang salah saya."

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan video 'piiip'mu dengan Bu Anko, Sakura?" Tsunade menghadap Sasuke.

"Itu... 'piiip' bisa dalam banyak arti. Seperti belajar dan sebagainya."

"OK, logis. Tapi Bu Anko menganggap bahwa 'piiip' di sini sebagai hal terlarang yang semestinya dilakukan oleh suami istri."

"Seperti memukuli anak dan poligami atau poliandri?"

Duk!

Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke yang ada di bawah meja. Untung saja kaki Sasuke sudah sembuh 70%. Kalau tidak, Sasuke pasti menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hm, OK. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan nasi plus kucing goreng?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Hiks, itu nggak ada hubungannya Bu..." jawab Sakura.

"...ya sudah, kalian boleh keluar. Tapi ingat―jangan diulangi lagi."

"Terima kasih." Sakura dan Sasuke membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Dasar merepotkan, aku sampai deg-degan." Sakura memandang Sasuke sebal.

"Tapi artinya kita baikan 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke tertawa. "Jadi kita baikan?"

"Terserah!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi campur aduk―antara senang, malu, dan gugup.

Sasuke menyeringai. Memang benar, dibalik kesialan pasti ada keberuntungan. Hati mereka berdua terasa lega sekali!

**xxxxx**

Sepulang sekolah, para tim basket dan tim cheerleaders berlatih di GOR. Lomba 5 hari lagi dan ini bukan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang.

Terlihat para anak cheers sedang asyik membuat piramida. Mereka beruntung karena menemukan seorang siswi kelas 10 yang bersedia menjadi flyer―menggantikan Hanabi.

"Jadi, kau baikan lagi dengan Sakura?" Ino menyenggol tubuh Sasuke yang sedang merapikan bajunya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan ini harus menjadi pertengkaran terakhir kami."

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berbaur bersama para anggota cheers lainnya.

Ino mengangguk-angguk seraya tersenyum―menandakan bahwa dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri sedang sibuk dengan bola oranye yang dipegangnya. Keringat sudah memenuhi tubuhnya―atau lebih tepatnya tubuh Sasuke.

Di hadapannya berdiri Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan serahkan-bola-itu-padaku.

Sakura mendribble bolanya setinggi pinggul. Matanya menatap ke segala arah dan dia menemukan celah di sisi kanan Naruto. Dia segera berlari secepat mungkin―berharap agar bisa melewati celah tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah ring basket. Naruto berusaha merebut bola darinya. Kemudian dia―

BRAKKK!

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto panik. Siapa yang tidak panik kalau mendadak kapten tersebut terjatuh setelah―hampir―melewatinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Sakura. "Sial, sial, sial."

Kakashi datang kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri dan bertanya alasannya terjatuh. Kakashi khawatir kalau Sakura mengalami luka di kaki―mengingat lomba sudah sangat dekat.

Ternyata Sakura mencium ketiak Naruto saat Naruto mencoba merebut bola darinya. Tentu saja Sakura langsung lemas dan terjatuh. Bau badan―terutama ketiak―pria yang berolahraga sangat "wangi" bukan?

Tapi Kakashi mewanti-wanti Sakura agar tidak memberitahu ke Naruto tentang bau ketiaknya. Bisa-bisa mental Naruto drop dan tidak mau bermain basket lagi.

Sakura terkikik pelan dan kemudian melanjutkan acara bermain basketnya.

Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk ke handphone Kakashi. Ternyata dari Danzou, ketua panitia lomba basket dan cheerleaders SMA se-Tokyo.

Kakashi segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

Beberapa menit setelah berbincang-bincang ria dengan Danzou, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kakashi. Memang senyum itu tidak tampak karena Kakashi selalu menggunakan masker hitam―yang katanya berguna untuk mencegah virus. Tapi terlihat jelas bahwa pasti ada berita bagus dari Danzou.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Kakashi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memasukkan handphone ke dalam celana panjangnya.

Kemudian Kakashi berlari ke tengah-tengah lapangan dan berteriak, "lomba diundur!"

Semua murid yang ada di sana tentu saja sangat kaget sekaligus senang. Semua tim basket dan cheers pun mengerumuni Kakashi.

"Sungguh?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Wah, senangnya!"

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Tuhan memang baik!"

Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada anggota cheers yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Diundur berapa hari?"

"Dua jam."

Kakashi pun terkena siksaan lahir batin dari para anggota basket dan cheers. Enak saja "mempermainkan" perasaan orang!

"Cih, padahal aku sudah senang!" gerutu Sasuke seraya berjalan kembali ke tempatnya berlatih.

Sakura yang kebetulan mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kok tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku jarang melihatmu marah. Yah, kecuali kemarin."

"Jangan diingat-ingat. Itu menyakitkan."

Sakura tetap tersenyum.

"Hoi! Pacaran terus!" teriak Ino dari kejauhan. "Sakura! Ayo kemari!"

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut. "Bye."

"Bye," balas Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat 3,1428574 kali dari biasanya.

**xxxxx**

Empat hari.

Tiga hari.

Dua hari.

Satu hari.

Lomba tinggal satu hari lagi. Lebih tepatnya, besok lomba diadakan di GOR SMA Yi Tian―yang memang terkenal luas.

GOR mereka dua kali lipat GOR SMA Konoha. Padahal SMA Konoha juga terkenal dengan GOR-nya yang luas serta rapi.

SMA Yi Tian juga merupakan SMA terbaik ke 4 se-Tokyo. Melampaui SMA Konoha yang hanya mampu menjadi SMA terbaik ke 23 se-Tokyo.

Para siswa-siswi SMA Yi Tian juga tak kalah "sempurna". Kaya, tampan, keren, dan sebagainya―kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak pengusaha sukses. Padahal SMA Yi Tian bukanlah SMA international, tapi sistem pengajaran mereka benar-benar hebat.

Hari ini, SMA Konoha akan kedatangan peserta basket dan cheers dari SMA Yi Tian. Semua murid pasti tidak sabar untuk menantikan para pangeran dan putri tersebut.

Tsunade memerintahkan semua murid untuk berkumpul di GOR guna menyambut para siswa SMA Yi Tian―sekaligus ada pengumuman penting darinya.

"Ternyata anak cheers dan basket duduk di bagian paling depan! Senangnya!" ujar Ino pada Sasuke yang sudah asyik duduk di bagian depan tribun sambil meminum Coca Cola yang tadi dibelinya di kantin.

Hinata juga senyum-senyum sendiri. Maklum, dia memilik sepupu yang bernama Neji Hyuuga di SMA Yi Tian. Tentu saja dia senang bisa bertemu dengan pria tampan tersebut―karena rumah Neji dan Hinata terpaut jauh sehingga mereka jarang bertemu.

Sasuke yang diapit oleh dua gadis itu cuma bisa terdiam. Apa istimewanya SMA Yi Tian hingga harus membuatnya kegirangan seperti manusia kurang satu ons?

Tenten bukan anak cheers, jadi dia tidak boleh duduk bersama ketiga orang sahabatnya itu. Mungkin sekarang dia duduk di barisan tengah atau belakang―atau malah tidak duduk?

"Hei! Mereka datang!" Ino menepuk punggung Sasuke sekeras biasanya, tapi Sasuke diam saja karena sudah kebal.

Tsunade berjalan diikuti oleh beberapa orang pria tampan dan beberapa orang gadis cantik. Semua yang ada di GOR langsung berbisik-bisik kagum.

Setelah itu Kakashi memberi Tsunade sebuah mic hitam dan Tsunade memegangnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Perhatian semuanya," ujar Tsunade.

Suasana GOR langsung hening.

"Hari ini kalian semua kedatangan tamu dari SMA Yi Tian, berikan sambutan yang meriah!"

Semua murid pun bertepuk tangan semeriah mungkin. Hampir semua murid tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara para anggota tim basket dan cheers tersebut.

"Dan sekarang, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari ketua tim basket SMA Yi Tian untuk SMA Konoha!"

Para siswi bertepuk tangan dengan semangat luar biasa. Lebih semangat lagi saat Tsunade menyerahkan mic tersebut pada sesosok pria cantik berambut merah yang berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"Halo, semuanya," sapa pria berkulit putih itu.

Semua siswi langsung menjerit tidak karuan―lebih buas dari tadi―apalagi saat pria itu tersenyum kecil. Benar-benar manis!

"Namaku Sasori Akasuna dan aku kapten tim basket SMA Yi Tian. Hari ini kami berkunjung ke SMA Konoha untuk berlatih bersama." Sasori melanjutkan, "kami memilih SMA Konoha karena kami tahu bahwa SMA Konoha adalah SMA yang hebat dalam hal basket maupun cheerleaders."

"Dia tampan sekali!" bisik Ino kegirangan pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapi―malah dia diam. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia mau melompat kegirangan? Bagaimanapun juga, jiwanya adalah jiwa Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang duduk beberapa meter di sampingnya. Sakura tetap cool dan Sasuke sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Mari kuperkenalkan para bintang tim kami." Sasori menunjuk empat orang pria yang baris di sebelah kirinya. "Deidara, Neji Hyuuga, Sai, dan Suigetsu."

Semua siswi langsung bertepuk tangan sambil menjerit tidak karuan. Siapa yang tahan saat melihat keempat pria tampan dan berkarisma seperti itu? Bahkan Tsunade pun tampak kagum pada pria-pria tersebut.

Yang "lumayan" di tim basket SMA Konoha hanya Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto. Kakashi memang keren tapi dia tidak masuk hitungan. Sisanya? Tidak bisa diharapkan dalam segi fisik.

Sedangkan yang "lumayan" di tim cheers SMA Konoha hanya Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata. Beberapa murid kelas 10 dan 12 juga lumayan, tapi mereka tidak terlalu populer.

Jauh beda dengan SMA Yi Tian.

Setelah itu, Sasori memberikan mic yang dipegangnya pada gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang berdiri di samping kiri Tsunade. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasori dan memegang mic-nya.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Karin. Aku kapten tim cheerleaders SMA Yi Tian!" kata Karin semangat―tidak salah kalau dia menjadi ketua cheers.

Kalau dilihat secara detail, Karin memang cantik. Gayanya berpakaian juga menengah ke atas. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat jahat dan terkesan centil.

Tidak banyak yang menarik dari pidato Karin. Murid yang bertepuk tangan juga tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan para pria juga tidak terlalu tertarik―kecuali beberapa orang pria tentunya.

Tsunade juga memberi pengumuman, bahwa besok seluruh murid harus datang ke SMA Yi Tian untuk menonton sekaligus memberi dukungan.

Setelah berceramah panjang lebar, akhirnya Tsunade memperbolehkan semua muridnya beristirahat selama setengah jam―sebelum pelajaran dilanjutkan.

Semua murid boleh keluar dari GOR kecuali tim basket dan tim cheers. Mereka semua berkumpul dengan tim basket dan tim cheers SMA Yi Tian untuk berlatih bersama.

"Hinata?" Neji mendekati Hinata. "Sudah lama sekali! Apa kabar?"

Hinata membungkuk. "Ha-halo, Kak."

"Jadi kamu ikut cheers? Nggak nyangka seorang Hinata yang pemalu berani tampil di depan publik."

Hinata mengangguk malu. Untung saja Naruto tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kalau iya, mungkin Naruto akan mengerjai Neji habis-habisan.

Sakura memandang Hinata yang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Neji, dia juga bisa melihat bahwa Ino sedang PDKT dengan salah satu anak basket. Dasar anak itu.

"Hei." Seorang pria menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan yang menepuknya ternyata Sasori―kapten basket SMA Yi Tian.

"Oh, hei," sapa Sakura.

"Ada 3 babak. Babak penyisihan, semi-final, dan final. Di babak penyisihan, kamu akan bertanding denganku. Jika kamu menang, bisa dipastikan kamu akan memenangkan pertandingan basket ini. Karena dua tim yang paling ditakuti adalah tim SMA Konoha dan tim SMA Yi Tian."

Mendadak, Sasuke mendatangi Sakura dan Karin mendatangi Sasori dalam waktu bersamaan. Mungkin mereka curiga akan pembicaraan dua kapten itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura―pandangannya mulai curiga pada Sasori.

"Kalian pasti kalah," jawab Sasori dengan senyum sepolos bayi baru lahir―tapi Sakura tidak akan terkecoh olehnya.

Karin tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kami pasti menang. Lagipula, SMA kami lebih bagus daripada SMA Konoha."

Setelah itu, Sasori merangkul pundak Karin dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke serta Sakura yang cuma bisa melongo.

Sasori yang imut dan Karin yang cantik itu ternyata tipikal orang "jahat". Kita memang tidak bisa melihat orang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja.

Sakura menyenggol bahu Sasuke. "Kau yakin bahwa mereka akan menang?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya―pertanda bahwa "aku tidak tahu".

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sebal. "Watch us, Yi Tian."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Oh ya, ide nasi kucing diambil dari note FB salah satu temenku yang judulnya "Bahaya Nasi".

*plagiat* :D

Mungkin chapter depan Complicated Love tamat.

Tapi aku udah punya ide buat fict baru kok. Hehe

Dan jangan lupa ikutan new polling di profileku ya? XD

.

~PROMOSI~

Jangan lupa ketik **IMB**(spasi)**HUDSON,** kirim ke **9910**.

Dukung juga para kontestan asal Surabaya! (dukung doang... kalau mau SMS, ke Hudson aja #kicked :p)

(kok kayak di New Star ya? =.=)

.

OK, review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Ternyata aku nggak bisa namatin Complicated Love di chapter 7. Kalau aku tamatin, endingnya bakal gantung dan mengecewakan. =="

Oh ya, tentang hubungan Sasori dan Karin... akan terjawab di fict ini. Hehe XD

.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

Sebelumnya, makasih buat semua yang udah RnR~

**AikoChan JoonBe TmaXers** : Haha. Makasih-makasih. XD Gimana kalau kamu bikin akun dulu? Jadi supaya aku bisa lebih gampang bagi ide sama kamu? XD Atau kirim wall/message ke FB-ku.

**Megumi Kisai gakbsalogin** : Kenapa nggak bisa login, sayang? Wkwkwk. Aku percaya kamu kok. SasoKarin? I don't think so. Aku lebih suka SasuKarin atau SasoSaku. :p Makasih ya~

**Min-Sunye** : Nad, please kalau RnR login dong. Hiks... Ah, nggak jadi tamat kok. Hehehe

**Naru-mania** : Sasori jahat? Ukh, dia nggak jahat kok. Hm... mungkin terlalu percaya diri? :D Kalau tentang SasoKarin; aku juga nggak rela~ Dx Fict ini HARUS happy ending! -halah-

**riri uchiha** : Hiks, namaku Azuka. Bukan Uzuka. XD Yupz, kali ini coba review pakai akun barumu ya? Story-nya pasti happy ending kok.

**kin chan usagi** : Mereka baikan, honey. Bukan baekan. #plak Wkwkwk, gpp, aku suka anak yang cerewet = aktif daripada yang pendiem = pastif. -wew- Yosh! ^^

**Aurellia Uchiha** : Halo lagi Nona Aurellia. Namamu bagus lho. =D Yah, chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Tentang pertandingan juga ada di sini. Aku tunggu komentar dari kamu!

**Aoi Shou'no'-chan** : Waduh, maaf ya kalau udah bikin kamu bingung. . Semoga kamu puas dengan chapter ini~

**kanaexawai** : Nguik? Bukan'e SMK 8 iku xeng khusus musik yo? Wah, pingin dadi opo? Hehe Oh, ok. Lek onok xeng angel, njaluk bantuan ae yo? ^^

**Icha Beside Door** : Hiks, aku juga sedih kalau CL tamat. T.T Tapi kamu janji kalau mau RnR fict terbaruku ya? (: Eh? Apa nama FB-mu? Kok hilang? Kamu aja yang add aku : Azuka Kanahara. XP Kalau bingung sama tampilan yang baru di mobile, mending kamu ganti ke regular site aja. Nanti pasti balik ke awal. Ok? Ok?

**Kanata Rin** : Heh, siapa dirimu? Pakai mengaku jadi keluarga Kanata segala! (CERAI :D) Weeek, Eclipse udah keluar tanggal 1 kemarin. Aku udah nonton, Jacob sekseh bok. XP OK deh, pokoknya dirimu harus login kali ini dan jangan banyak makan atau CERAI.

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Ah, hello again. =3 Haha, 'kan udah kubilang kalau mereka bakal baikan dengan cara yang nggak wajar. Nggak kok, belum tamat. Semoga kamu nyambung sama semua isi chapter ini! ^o^v

**Nono Sakamoto Ayui Nonominya** : Buset, panjang amat namamu? #gakpenting Iya lha, kondisi fict ini 'kan based on my school. Ntar login ya kalau bisa... :)

**Je-jess** : Halo Jessita. =D Astaga, bukan baek sayang... tapi baik. #halah Wkwkwk. Iya dong. AKU SANGAT SUKA DIA. #halahagain Endingnya? Ada deh. XD Oh ya, aku menunggu saat di mana kamu punya akun. Perlu bantuan?

Buat semuanya, RnR lagi chapter ini ya? XDDD~

Kalau bisa login. Bagi yang nggak punya akun, aku mau buatin kok!

.

Selamat membaca~ =3

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket dan cheerleaders SMA se-Tokyo yang diadakan di SMA Yi Tian.

Pertandingan diadakan pukul 12 siang di GOR yang besarnya dua kali lipat GOR SMA Konoha. Padahal seharusnya pertandingan diadakan pukul 10 pagi dan harus mundur 2 jam―entah karena apa. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Pertandingan dibagi menjadi lima babak. Babak pertama adalah babak penyisihan yang hanya menyisakan 16 tim dari puluhan tim yang mengikuti lomba. Babak kedua hanya menyisakan 8 tim. Babak ketiga hanya menyisakan 4 tim. Babak keempat menyisakan 2 tim dan kemudian grandfinal.

Kalau dilihat secara sekilas, sangat ketat. Tapi hadiah bagi sang juara sangat menggiurkan. Liburan ke Singapore selama satu minggu, baik untuk pemenang basket maupun cheerleaders. Semua biaya akan dibiayai oleh penyelenggara lomba.

Tim basket dan cheerleaders SMA Konoha datang pukul 9 pagi dengan menaiki bis sekolah mereka. Kalau dilihat secara teliti, terdapat lecet di bagian kanan bis. Spion bagian kanan juga hilang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit tersebut.

Yang pertama kali keluar dari bis berwarna merah marun itu adalah Kakashi Hatake, pelatih basket. Dia tidak melepaskan masker, tapi bisa terlihat bahwa wajahnya pucat.

Setelah itu seluruh anggota basket turun dari pintu depan dan seluruh anggota cheerleaders keluar dari pintu belakang. Ada beberapa orang guru yang ikut dengan mereka, seperti Anko dan Kurenai. Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga ikut serta.

Tujuan utama Kurenai ikut adalah untuk bertemu dengan suaminya yang mengajar SMA Yi Tian, Asuma. Terlalu, padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu di rumah.

"Kenapa bis anda?" tanya seorang pria berambut sehalus sutra pada Tsunade. Pria itu bertanya dengan nada dan raut wajah mengejek. Tampaknya dia ditugaskan untuk menyambut rombongan peserta lomba yang datang.

Tsunade memicingkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya―pertanda bahwa dia tersinggung atas ekspresi wajah yang barusan dilihatnya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa bis SMA Konoha diserempet dari kanan oleh truk saat sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pengendara truk pun cuek, seperti tidak ada apa-apa atau memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Alhasil, spion kanan bis SMA Konoha patah, hilang, remuk, terinjak-injak, terlindas, dan badan bis tersebut lecet parah.

"Wah, reuni masa lalu ya?" Jiraiya menepuk bahu Tsunade dari belakang. "Lama tidak bertemu Orochimaru."

Pria bermata kucing tersebut menyeringai. Tsunade dan Jiraiya memandangnya sinis. Para murid serta guru SMA Konoha cuma bisa berbaris di belakang Tsunade dan Jiraiya sembari memasang wajah polos.

Orochimaru membuka mulutnya pelan. "Hihihi."

Jiraiya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Biasa saja kalau ketawa."

"Maaf, seharusnya saya lebih sopan. Ehem―selamat datang di SMA Yi Tian. Saya selaku kepala sekolah SMA Yi Tian, menyambut kalian―" Orochimaru membungkukkan badannya. "―musuh terbesar kami."

"Eh? Kok nggak enak gitu endingnya?" bisik Naruto pada Sakura dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil.

Setelah berbasa-basi cukup singkat, seluruh warga SMA Konoha berjalan memasuki sekolah yang benar-benar sejuk. Pepohonan rindang di mana-mana, pohon sakura bertebaran, bermacam-macam bunga tumbuh, dan masih banyak lagi tumbuhan yang hidup di SMA Yi Tian.

Tiap kelas memiliki AC, kantinnya tidak terlalu luas tapi sangat bersih. Makanan yang dijual juga setara dengan yang ada di mall-mall Tokyo―setara dalam arti harga dan kualitasnya.

Tidak lupa para penghuninya yang terkesan high class. Style, gadget, kharisma, kepintaran, dan lain sebagainya dimiliki oleh para siswa di SMA Yi Tian.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa mengungkapkan jati diri sekolah ini.

Sempurna.

Baiklah, berhenti mengagumi SMA Yi Tian. Perlu ditekankan bahwa SMA Yi Tian adalah musuh SMA Konoha. Selama lima tahun berturut-turut, SMA Yi Tian selalu berhasil mengalahkan SMA Konoha di grandfinal lomba basket. Jika cheerleaders, SMA Konoha hanya bisa masuk 8 besar. Selalu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya SMA Konoha tiba di GOR SMA Yi Tian yang masih dibilang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang pegawai yang sedang membersihkan lantai GOR atau tribun.

Karena belum boleh masuk, akhirnya warga SMA Konoha memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di halaman SMA Yi Tian yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput hijau segar dan beberapa pohon rindang.

Beberapa orang membeli makanan dan minuman dalam jumlah banyak. Mereka jadi seperti orang yang sedang piknik daripada orang yang akan mengikuti lomba.

"Hei." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku berharap kalau roh kita akan kembali setelah lomba ini berakhir. Lalu setelah itu..." Sasuke memandang Sakura dan tersenyum. Sakura hanya bisa balik memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara centil menghentikan kegiatan warga SMA Konoha yang sedang asyik bercanda ria sambil menikmati cemilan. Semua langsung menoleh ke belakang―lebih tepatnya ke arah segerombolan pria dan gadis.

"Kalian ternyata. Pantas saja ada aura tidak enak." Sakura berdiri lalu memandang wajah Karin dengan sinis.

Sasori berusaha menarik tangan Karin agar dia tidak membuat masalah, tapi Karin malah menangkisnya.

"Kau baru jadi kapten cheerleaders SMA Konoha tahun ini 'kan?" tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kapten cheers tahun lalu tampil dengan sangat memalukan karena kakinya mengalami luka-luka. Makanya, aku heran kenapa timnya bisa masuk delapan besar." Karin tersenyum sinis. "Lihat saja nan―"

CYUUUR~

Semua yang ada di sana membelakkan mata. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Sakura―atau yang dilihat sebagai Sasuke berani menyiramkan sekaleng Sprite di rambut Karin.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kamu!" Sasori mendorong tubuh Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sasuke menarik badan Sasori agar menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura juga berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasori. Mereka jadi seperti orang yang sedang―ah, lupakan.

Akhirnya, Sasori mau melepaskan Sakura sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Kau berani juga." Sasori memandang Sakura lalu tersenyum kecil, tapi terlihat sangat manis. "Ayo pergi semua."

Karin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu, bersama-sama dengan semua temannya.

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' batin Sakura dalam hati.

**xxxxx**

"Ah!" rintih Ino saat memakai sepatu cheerleadersnya. Saat itu dia sedang berada di ruang ganti putri dengan para anggota cheerleaders lainnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino. "Kenapa?"

"Ada yang memasukkan biji kacang ke sepatuku."

"Mereka benar-benar nekat..." ujar Sasuke. "Itu pasti ulah Karin dan teman-temannya. Mereka ingin melukai para anggota cheers kita."

Ino menggerutu pelan seraya membersihkan biji kacang dari dalam sepatu putihnya. Anggota cheers yang lain mulai ketakutan. Sekarang biji kacang, bagaimana kalau nanti paku atau yang lebih menakutkan?

"Padahal sepatu ini hanya ditinggal sebentar di ruang ganti. Huh, dasar licik," gerutu Ino.

Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil. Senyuman itu menandakan bahwa "kita pasti menang dan bisa membalas mereka". Percaya diri memang―terkadang―sangat bagus.

**xxxxx**

Babak pertama melawan SMA Suna. Babak kedua melawan SMA Ba Lei. Babak ketiga melawan SMA Iwa. Babak keempat melawan SMA Internasional Tokyo.

Tim basket dan cheerleaders SMA Konoha selalu menang.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa SMA Konoha main suap. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Tsunade berpacaran dengan Danzou―dan tentu saja membuat Jiraiya jingkrak-jingkrak. Padahal hal itu sudah menjadi "tradisi" selama 5 tahun berturut-turut, jadi seharusnya tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Anehnya, kenapa SMA Konoha digosipkan dan SMA Yi Tian tidak? Jadi siapa yang main suap?

Perlu ditegaskan bahwa SMA Yi Tian akan menjadi lawan SMA Konoha di grandfinal yang akan diadakan besok lusa. Entah kenapa selalu seperti itu selama 5 tahun terakhir dan ini menjadi tahun ke 6. Pemenangnya selalu SMA Yi Tian, SMA Yi Tian, SMA Yi Tian, SMA Yi Tian, dan SMA Yi Tian.

Tim cheerleaders SMA Yi Tian selalu main curang dan menusuk dari belakang. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali perlengkapan cheerleaders SMA Konoha dirusak.

Ada yang menusukkan jarum ke dalam baju, ada yang menggunting-gunting rok, dan yang lebih parah adalah; ada yang memasukkan kambing ke dalam ruang ganti putri di GOR SMA Konoha.

Naruto hanya bisa berkata, "kenapa yang dimasukkan kambing dan bukan sate kambing?"

Perkataan itu juga ditulisnya di Twitter dan Facebook sehingga menjadi Top Tweet serta dilike oleh banyak orang. Saking banyaknya penghuni SMA Konoha yang menggunakan Twitter, topik "Sate Kambing" menjadi Trending Topic selama kurang lebih 2 jam.

Para guru sudah melapor tentang kenakalan tim cheerleaders SMA Yi Tian ke panitia lomba, tapi tidak dianggap. Mari mengulang sebuah kalimat; jadi siapa yang main suap?

Naruto memberi komentar bahwa, "maling mengaku, penjara penuh."

Untungnya hal itu tidak menjadi Trending Topic di Twitter maupun di Facebook karena Naruto tidak mengetiknya di dua situs pertemanan tersebut.

Saat ini, tim basket dan cheerleaders SMA Yi Tian sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tapi tidak bagi Sasori dan beberapa orang tim inti basket. Mereka masih normal dan memilih untuk diam serta menjauh dari keramaian GOR.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. "Apa kita―maksudku mereka tidak keterluan?"

"Karin yang keterlaluan, un. Semua anak kelas satu dan dua pasti tunduk padanya, apalagi dia kapten, un," jawab Deidara dengan logat khasnya.

"Aku menghina mereka saat kita berkunjung ke SMA Konoha. Padahal aku hanya bercanda, mereka pasti menganggap serius. Karin juga menganggap bahwa aku mendukungnya." Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi kau 'kan pacarnya, un."

"Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran. Kami hanya teman sejak kecil, itu saja."

Sai dan Suigetsu tersenyum.

Neji menepuk bahu Sasori pelan. "Grandfinal empat hari lagi. Kita harus berusaha. Pialanya piala bergilir dan kita harus bisa mempertahankannya!"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya!"

**xxxxx**

Makan malam bersama dengan keluarga memang lebih nikmat daripada dengan orang lain. Begitu juga yang sedang dialami oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Jadi bagaimana persiapan grandfinalmu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku di sela-sela acara menguyahnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sukses! Tahun ini harus SMA Konoha yang menang."

"Sekarang kamu jadi semangat ya? Senang melihatmu seperti itu. Pasti gara-gara Sasuke," sambung Mikoto yang saat itu mengenakan cardigan warna blewah―sehingga menambah kecantikannya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum sembari melanjutkan acara makannya. Itachi yang duduk disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Uchiha memang keluarga yang sempurna―jika anak bungsunya tidak bertukar roh dengan anak tetangga.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura segera meletakkan sumpit dan berlari ke kamarnya. Tidak lupa dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dia tidak pamit, tidak biasanya seperti itu.

Sakura berlari memasuki kamar Sasuke dan membuka jendela dengan cepat. Tampak Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di jendela seberang sana.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah super ceria.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil.

"Empat hari lagi. Itu akhir dari penderitaan kita!" seru Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Nggak, aku cuma yakin."

"Jangan terlalu yakin. Nanti kalau kita kalah gimana?"

"Kita nggak akan kalah!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "Cerai!"

BRAK!

Sakura pun menutup jendela dengan agak kasar. Tampaknya itu tidak bisa disebut "marah" karena bisa terdengar kikikan Sakura dari seberang sana.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ce-cerai? Maksudnya?"

**xxxxx**

Suasana SMA Yi Tian benar-benar ramai hari itu―beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Maklum, hari ini diadakan grandfinal basket dan cheerleaders antara SMA Yi Tian dan SMA Konoha.

Memang suatu kebetulan jika bisa menjadi grandfinal dua lomba sekaligus, tapi itulah yang terjadi selama 5 tahun terakhir. Saat ini, 5 tahun itu menjadi 6 tahun―sungguh sebuah rekor.

Tribun GOR yang bermuatan hampir 700 orang telah penuh sesak. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya harus rela duduk di tangga dan menyingkir jika ada orang mau lewat.

Babak terakhir pertandingan basket berlangsung gesit dan lebih menakutkan dari babak pertama. Waktu tinggal 21 menit lagi. Kiba selalu tidak mau mengoper bola yang dipegangnya, dia bertindak egois dan hal itu merupakan salah satu faktor yang membuat SMA Konoha kalah empat skor di bawah SMA Yi Tian. 44 dan 48.

Para anggota cheerleaders dan pendukung SMA Konoha yang melihat tingkah Kiba jadi sebal sendiri. Apalagi stamina anggota tim yang lain sudah mulai habis dan Kibalah yang terlihat paling segar.

Sakura memandang Sasori dan Deidara yang bermain dengan sangat gesit serta kompak. Tidak salah kalau mereka dijuluki "Pohon Emas Yi Tian".

"Ayo! Semangat!" teriak para anggota cheerleaders dengan gerakan-gerakan lucu yang mereka buat.

Priiit!

Seorang wasit meniup peluit serta mengangkat tangan kanan dan kelima jarinya―pertanda bahwa para pemain boleh beristirahat selama beberapa menit.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura dan mengusap keringatnya. Setelah itu, dia memberi Sakura minum. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 18 menit lagi. Tim SMA Konoha harus bisa menambah minimal 5 angka untuk menang.

Setelah itu, semua tim basket SMA Konoha mengerubungi Kakashi yang sedang memberi pengarahan.

"Waktu yang tersisa hanya delapan belas menit. Paling tidak kalian harus melakukan tiga kali shoot biasa dan kita akan aman," pinta Kakashi seraya memandang wajah lelah muridnya satu per satu. "Hanya tiga kali shoot, maka kita akan menang."

Sakura merasa bahwa suasana jadi―sedih? Entah kenapa teman-temannya memasang wajah kita-tidak-mungkin-menang. Bahkan Kakashi dan semua murid SMA Konoha yang―wajib―datang mendukung juga menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

Priiit!

Peluit wasit menandakan bahwa pertandingan akan dilanjutkan. SMA Yi Tian mengerahkan Sasori, Deidara, Sai, Suigetsu, dan Neji sebagai tim inti. Sedangkan SMA Konoha mengerahkan Saku―Sasuke, Naruto, serta tiga orang siswa kelas 3. Tentu saja Kiba tidak boleh ikut karena dia terlalu egois terhadap bola basket.

"Hei!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sebelum dia kembali memasuki lapangan.

"Ya?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sakura. "Kita harus menang. Kita semua akan berlibur bersama ke Singapore."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kamu juga harus menang."

"Kita berdua." Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dengan cepat lalu mendorong tubuhnya pelan. "Berjuanglah!"

Sakura menjulurkan pipinya yang memerah lalu berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, tapi dia merasa lebih rileks dari tadi.

Wasit melempar bola di antara Neji dan Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Naruto melompat setinggi-tingginya dan berhasil―dia yang mendapatkan bola itu terlebih dulu.

Naruto mendribble bola ke ring basket musuh yang terletak di sebelah kanan. Saat melihat celah, dia mengoperkan bola ke Sakura dan ditangkap dengan sukses.

Karena kelalaian SMA Yi Tian atau keberuntungan, Sakura bisa langsung men-shot bola ke dalam ring dan masuk!

"Three point for Konoha High School," ujar MC yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Anko, guru SMA Konoha.

Para pendukung SMA Konoha langsung bersorak gembira. Kedudukan saat ini adalah 47-48. SMA Yi Tian memang masih aman, tapi wajah mereka mulai menunjukkan kecemasan. Sisa waktu adalah 14 menit. 14 menit menuju kemenangan.

Priiit!

Bola di tangan Suigetsu bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Tapi―

Priiit!

Semua menoleh ke arah sang kapten SMA Konoha yang mendadak terjatuh. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu, tapi tampaknya dia terlalu capek.

Sakura merintih kesakitan. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia bisa mendengar semua orang memanggil namanya dan beberapa orang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Dia masih sadar!"

"Sasuke! Ayo bangun!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hei, bodoh! Kamu janji untuk menang! Ayo bangun!"

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kepalanya masih pusing, tapi dia harus tetap berjuang! Dia memandang ke arah Sasuke yang balik memandangnya penuh harapan.

Sakura pun berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto serta salah seorang wasit. Waktu tinggal 8 menit lagi. 8 menit menuju kemenangan.

Ketika Sakura berhasil berdiri tegak, sorak sorai pendukung SMA Konoha kembali terdengar. Banyak di antara mereka yang melipat tangan dan berdoa. Banyak juga yang menyanyikan yel-yel dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Bola berada di tangan Suigetsu dan berhasil direbut oleh Sakura, tapi selalu berhasil direbut oleh Sasori dengan bantuan Deidara. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali sampai 5 menit berjalan.

"Waktu tinggal tiga menit lagi! Ayo! Hanya satu kali shoot!" teriak Kakashi.

Sorak sorai penonton semakin keras dan keras. Semuanya merasa berdebar-debar, terutama para pendukung SMA Konoha. Apa mereka harus kalah―lagi?

Saat ini bola berada di tangan Sai, di sisi kiri lapangan. Ring SMA Yi Tian berada di sisi kanan, jadi harus ada yang merebut bola itu dan membawanya ke sisi kanan lapangan.

Tim SMA Konoha berusaha agar lawannya tidak menambah angka satu pun.

'Empat puluh lima detik lagi!' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

Semua bisa melihat wajah para pendukung dan pemain SMA Yi Tian yang sungguh menjengkelkan. Wajah yang menunjukkan kemenangan, percaya diri, dan segala kesombongan lainnya.

Sakura berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Sai dan dia berhasil. Waktu tinggal 18 detik lagi. Sakura membawa bola itu ke sisi kanan lapangan, tapi masih ada Neji yang berusaha mencegahnya. Sakura berusaha agar bisa mencetak angka saat itu juga.

5 detik.

4 detik.

3 detik.

2 detik.

Sakura melempar bola ke dalam ring dan―

Priiit!

Sorak sorai pendukung hanya terdengar di beberapa detik awal. Setelah itu, tidak terdengar lagi suara apapun. Bahkan Anko tidak menyebutkan bahwa 2 poin telah diraih oleh SMA Konoha.

Tiga orang juri―atau pemangat―memanggil dua orang wasit dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Bahkan Kakashi dan Iruka, pelatih SMA Yi Tian ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"SAH! SAH! SAH!" teriak para pendukung SMA Konoha, sedangkan para pendukung SMA Yi Tian cuma bisa diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Shot itu tepat saat pertandingan berakhir. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tentang sah tidaknya shot barusan."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi teman-teman cheerleadersnya. Semua terdiam, menunggu keputusan juri yang akan menentukan pemenang.

Kakashi menggebrak meja juri. "Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Iya! Tidak bisa begitu!" bentak Iruka.

Sakura dan Sasori langsung berlari mendekati gerombolan orang dewasa tersebut.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanya Sasori.

"Kalian diberi kesempatan lima menit untuk bermain lagi," jawab salah seorang wasit.

"Apa? Tidak!" seru Sasori dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

Para juri akhirnya berunding lagi dan membisikkan sesuatu pada salah seorang wasit. Kemudian wasit tersebut berlari menuju Anko dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Anko menghela nafas berat dan mengangkat mic-nya. "Baiklah, keputusannya adalah―"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ah, aku suka TBC di bagian seperti ini. #plak

.

Banyak skip time terutama di bagian pertandingan. Aku nggak mungkin nulis babak pertama sampai keempat karena readers pasti bosen. Ya nggak? :D Maka dari itu, sorry banget kalau alurnya terlalu cepat.

Chapter ini ingetin aku sama DBL dan Stag Cup. Hiks...

Jadi inget DBL 2008, di mana sekolahku menang di 12 detik terakhir dan fict ini memang terinspirasi dari hal itu. Ah, terkadang Tuhan memang usil (?). (malah curhat)

Adegan Sakura jatuh aku ambil dari film HSM 3, pas Now or Never. Hoho

.

Chapter depan **PASTI** last chapter!

.

Ok, mind to review? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Ini chapter terakhir Complicated Love. Benar-benar susah buat menentukan ending yang disukai readers. Apalagi aku stuck pas bagian pertandingan basket dan cheerleaders. Aku sampai bela-belain cari inspirasi dengan nonton DBL. Demi kalian semua lho! -halah-

Untuk yang minta ada sedikit adegan SasoSaku, udah aku kasih. Tapi jadinya SasoSasu, 'kan roh Saku pindah ke Sasu. :D

Jadi, semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Terutama sama endingnya~ ^^

.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

Thanks buat semuanya yang udah RnR dan please RnR lagiii~

**kin-chan** : Yah mending sate kambing daripada yang aneh-aneh? (apaan tuh yang aneh-aneh? -_-) Wkwkwkwk, balas dendam kamu rupanya? AWAS! (?)

**Aurellia Uchiha** : OK, Aurel. :) Ini udah tamat. Kalau masalah kiss-nya... Hmm, cari tahu aja sendiri. :D Hehe

**Anak baik g login** : Anak baik kenapa nggak login? #plak Wah, jangan gitu dong. Ntar fictnya melenceng dari plot. Hohohoho

**Sonia** : Hehe, aku 'kan emang hobi bikin orang penasaran. Thanks ya Sonia. :D

**Naru-mania** : Aku nggak tega kalau SasoKarin, tapi pairingnya keren juga. :3 Ada SasoSaku kok, aku persembahin khusus buat kamu. :D

**Nagusha-vi** : TIM SMA KONOHA PASTI MENANG! -halah- Aku bingung, semoga kamu puas. Soalnya aku paling takut pas bikin ending. ;(

**4ntk4-ch4n** : Ya, nggak apa-apa kok. :D Chapter ini udah tamat, semua rasa penasaran kamu bakal terjawab. :)

**Darren dotta** : Hiks, namaku Azuka, bukan Azuma. Hehe, iya nggak apa-apa, yang penting kamu mau baca. ^^ Baca lagi ya~

**Kuroneko Hime-un males login** : Oh, iya! Baru nyadar, thanks ralatnya. =D

**Aoi Shou'no'-chan** : Suka basket ya? Aku nggak terlalu suka sih... Tapi aku suka liat cowok main basket. Kerennn banget. :DDD~ Yosh, semoga kamu juga puas sama chapter ini!

**hyuuga 'rissa' uchiha** : Makasiiih sayaaang~ :D

**Miyuki Izumi lupa login** : Yo'i, aku juga suka warna blewah. Hmm, jadi pingin minum jus blewah. Hehehehe ^o^ Kali ini endingnya nggak cliff-hanger kok. -mungkin-

**Megumi Kisai gakbisalogin** : Kenapa? Lupa password atau ada yang eror sama akun-mu? O.O OK, pemenangnya ada di pertengahan chapter ini. :p

**kanaexawai** : Walah yo, xg kali iki lebih suwe. Wkwkwkwk Aku di SMKK Mater Amabilis, jurusan busana. Yah, gak 1 sekolah cak. Ayo nang omahku! -buagg-

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Yang ini chapter terakhir. Hehe Hu'um, semoga ini epic meskipun menurutku biasa-biasa aja. :(

**Yuuya Ritsu** : Hehe, emang sulit ya kalau perannya ketuker. :D Pemenangnya ada di chapter ini, jadi bacaaa~

**Vipris** : Ya, salam kenal juga. :D Hehehe, penasaran? Ayo baca chapter ini! ^^

**Je-jess** : Nggak, nggak say, nggak telat kok. XD Pasti menang lha, namanya aja fict drama. -weleh-

**Sakurai Sasu'e Lan** : Makasih, makasih, makasih! XDDD Ini udah tamat. Hehehehe Baca, OK?

**Icga Besidd Door** : Penasaran itu bikin fict jadi menarik! Hwhwhwhw :D Ho'o, FB-mu apa namanya?

**Delasachi luphL** : Ini udah update, baca ya~

**Imechan** : Hehe, makasih ya? Terharu nih. ;p Ini udah update.

.

**~H.A.P.P.Y R.E.A.D.I.N.G~**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Complicated Love © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Mendadak, Anko meletakkan kembali mic-nya dan berbicara dengan wasit. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tampaknya sangat penting. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar Anko ikut dalam pembicaraan "panas" tersebut.

Tentu saja semua sangat penasaran. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Anko? Apa menyangkut tentang pemenang lomba basket?

Hal itu membuat suasana makin menegang. Para pendukung dari kedua tim tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun―mungkin takut merusak suasana. Bahkan lagu yang diputar di GOR adalah suara detak jantung. Benar-benar menakutkan.

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk sport jantung bila SMA Konoha sampai kalah. Begitu juga yang dialaminya oleh rekan-rekan seperjuangannya.

Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan kaki yang agak bergetar.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku kebelet," jawab Naruto dengan nada khas orang yang mau BAK alias Buang Air Kecil. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya―pertanda bahwa kukira-apaan.

Akhirnya, sang wasit meninggalkan gerombolan Anko dan menuju ke gerombolan juri. Lagi-lagi mereka membicarakan tentang siapa pemenang lomba basket. Benar-benar keputusan yang sangat lama.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, sang wasit memberi tanda peace pada Anko. Iruka yang melihatnya langsung merasa tidak enak.

Anko menjerit kegirangan, mengangkat mic, lalu berteriak, "two points for Konoha High School!"

Sorak sorai pendukung SMA Konoha terdengar. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menangis, menjerit, dan melompat penuh kebahagiaan. Ini adalah kemenangan pertama mereka, jadi siapa yang tidak merasa senang?

Semua tim basket SMA Konoha langsung berpelukan. Setelah itu, semua mengacak-acak rambut Sakura―pertanda bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyelamat dan bintang SMA Konoha.

Peserta cheerleaders SMA Konoha juga ikut memeluk para anggota tim basket. Kebahagiaan tidak bisa hilang dari wajah mereka semua―termasuk Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan para guru SMA Konoha yang ikut menyaksikan pertandingan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, akhirnya SMA Konoha bisa memenangkan pertandingan basket. Benar-benar sebuah mimpi yang telah dicapai. Nama sekolah pasti akan menjadi harum di mata masyarakat.

Iruka mendatangi Anko dan mereka pun bertengkar hebat. Ternyata yang pertama kali menang adalah SMA Yi Tian, tapi beberapa saksi yang bertugas di sekitar GOR mengatakan bahwa shot yang dilakukan Sakura lebih cepat setengah detik dari bunyi peluit wasit. Jadi seharusnya SMA Konoha yang menang.

Iruka seharusnya tahu bahwa wanita lebih buas saat marah. Jika Iruka hanya mengatakan satu kalimat, maka Anko akan mengatakan seratus kalimat dan hampir semuanya menyakitkan untuk didengar. Iruka kalah telak dan memilih untuk menyingkir dari amukan Anko.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju lantai GOR. Dia benar-benar kesal karena tidak berhasil membawa kemenangan ke SMA Yi Tian. Teman-temannya berusaha menenangkan dia tapi tidak berhasil, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendatanginya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasori sinis.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasori berdiri. "Yang baik pasti menang."

Sasori tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia menolak bantuan dari Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya.

"Dulu, sekolahmu selalu menang dan mungkin Dewi Fortune bosan," lanjut Sasuke. "Lagipula dosa yang dilakukan SMA Yi Tian ke SMA Konoha nggak akan kelar kalau dikliping setahun. Kalau kata kakakku; Tuhan nggak sayang lagi sama kalian."

"Hm... Aku suka tipikal gadis blak-blakan seperti kamu."

"Eh?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Berjuanglah untuk tim cheerleadersmu!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasori meninggalkan lapangan―bersama-sama dengan timnya.

"Yah..." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Itu akan kuanggap sebagai permintaan maaf."

**xxxx**

Setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu, Sakura―yang sudah memakai t-shirt putih dan celana jeans biru―berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk, menanti final cheerleaders dilaksanakan.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Giliranmu. Jangan kacaukan ya?" Sakura tersenyum..

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

Sesaat setelah itu, Anko memanggil para peserta cheerleaders agar memasuki lapangan untuk memulai final.

Final cheerleaders adalah battle. Jadi, kedua tim harus bisa menunjukkan gerakan terbaik mereka secara bergantian. Akan diputarkan empat buah lagu dan kedua tim harus memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik.

Saat memasuki lapangan, semuanya sempat terpukau pada dandanan dan kostum tim SMA Yi Tian. Baju mereka mempunyai banyak glitter dan hiasan yang unik. Sedangkan baju tim SMA Konoha terlalu biasa dan tidak terkesan "wah".

Lagu pertama yang diputar adalah Insomnia milik Craig David. Lagu yang cukup cocok untuk cheerleaders.

Selama menari, Karin selalu tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke sinis. Dia seakan-akan berkata "timmu pasti kalah".

Para pendukung memang masih berteriak, tapi tidak seheboh waktu pertandingan basket. Mungkin karena pertandingan basket lebih tegang daripada cheerleaders?

Lagu kedua adalah Never Say Never milik Justin Bieber―lagu dan penyanyi kesukaan Sakura.

Karena lagu ini lebih pelan dari yang pertama, gerakan yang dilakukan harus yang pelan. Seperti poppin', wave, chestpop, atau sekedar gerakan tubuh biasa.

Gerakan yang dilakukan SMA Yi Tian lebih bagus daripada SMA Konoha, tapi mereka kurang kompak. Karin terlalu ingin terlihat menonjol, jadi gerakannya selalu berlebihan.

Sakura yang melihat Karin hanya bisa menahan tawa. Gerakan Karin justru paling terlihat memuakkan dari yang lain.

Tiga orang juri juga memasang ekspresi tidak tertarik saat melihat Karin, tapi Karin tetap percaya diri dan terus menari―tidak mempedulikan penilaian dari siapapun.

Lagu ketiga adalah Single Ladies milik Beyoncé Knowles.

Karena lagu ini semangat, gerakan yang dilakukan juga harus semangat.

Tim SMA Konoha mengeluarkan gerakan andalan mereka; krumping sambil berjalan maju atau mundur. Sesekali mereka mengumbar senyum pada lawan mereka.

Tapi yang dilakukan SMA Yi Tian sungguh mengagetkan. Mereka semua salto ke belakang dan kemudian melakukan split. Kalau tidak profesional pasti sudah terpeleset.

Para suporter SMA Yi Tian langsung berteriak keras. Bahkan dua dari tiga orang juri bertepuk tangan.

'Sial!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah melakukan salto dan split, gerakan yang dilakukan tim SMA Yi Tian selalu memukau semua orang yang ada di dalam GOR.

Bahkan ketiga orang juri yang awal-awalnya menertawai Karin malah terpukau dan tersenyum. Bisa-bisa SMA Konoha kalah telak.

Lagu ke empat adalah Poker Face milik Lady GaGa.

SMA Konoha mulai kehilangan semangat dan mereka melakukan gerakan yang terlalu biasa untuk lagu fenomenal seperti itu. Mereka pun tidak bisa melakukan gerakan sehebat SMA Yi Tian―meskipun mereka jauh lebih kompak.

Karin benar-benar merasa puas. SMA Yi Tian pasti menjadi pemenang dan mungkin memang benar adanya.

**xxxx**

Sambil menunggu ketiga orang juri berunding, para peserta cheerleaders beristirahat.

Wajah Sasuke kelihatan sangat lesu. Dia merasa gagal dalam final kali ini. Padahal dia berharap bisa pergi ke Singapore dengan teman-temannya.

"Wajahmu seperti pecundang," kata Ino. Sebenarnya dia berniat menghibur, tapi dia salah memilih kata-kata.

"Terserah!"

Ino langsung tersenyum masam. Tidak hanya Ino, tapi Hinata dan semua anggota cheerleaders. Mereka berusaha untuk tersenyum agar tidak terlihat "rendah" di mata peserta cheerleaders SMA Yi Tian.

Setelah berunding cukup lama, akhirnya juri memanggil Anko dan memberi kertas berisikan nama pemenang. Anko membuka kertas tersebut dan mendekatkan mic yang dibawanya ke mulut.

"And the winner is..." Anko menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat suasana kembali tegang seperti tadi.

"Harus menang, harus menang, harus menang!" ujar Sakura berulang kali. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam―sama seperti rekan-rekannya.

"Yi Tian High School!"

Sorak sorai pendukung SMA Yi Tian pun terdengar. Beberapa pendukung SMA Konoha juga ada yang memberi tepuk tangan.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, kecewa, dan sebagainya. Dia tidak terlalu sakit hati. Karena sesungguhnya, semua sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nanti kita bisa ke Singapore berdua." Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke―berusaha menghiburnya.

Sasuke mengembuskan nafas berat. "Bagaimana kalau roh kita kembali? Itu artinya aku yang ke Singapore dan kamu tidak."

"Eh?" Sakura melongo. "Be-benar juga ya?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, apalagi setelah melihat tatapan Karin yang sungguh menyebalkan dan belagu.

"Yang penting kita sudah berusaha. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Memang benar, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Tapi sungguh―dia ingin Sakura dan semua tim cheerleaders ikut pergi ke Singapore. Meskipun kaya raya, keluarga Uchiha tidak mungkin mau membayar tiket pesawat ke Singapore, uang belanja, dan segala hal lainnya untuk para anggota cheerleaders―meskipun Sasuke sudah memohon dan merengek sekeras-kerasnya.

Sekali lagi, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

**xxxxx**

Sehabis mandi, Sasuke menggantungkan handuknya di belakang pintu kamar. Setelah itu, dia menuju ke jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar Sakura. Tampak Sakura bersandar di sisi kanan jendela sembari melipat kedua buah tangannya.

"Lama sekali kalau mandi," omel Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kamu marah kalau mandiku nggak bersih."

Sakura pun terkikik pelan setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dirasanya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kamu jadi sering tertawa gara-gara aku. Padahal dulu nggak pernah. Iya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe, habisnya aku nggak benci lagi sama kamu. Aku 'kan sudah bilang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Semoga roh kita cepat kembali. Supaya kita lebih leluasa melakukan apa yang ingin kita lakukan."

Kali ini Sakura yang mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak sangat ceria malam itu, beda dengan Sasuke yang agak sendu. Mungkin dikarenakan kemenangan yang diraih Sakura dan kekalahan yang diraih Sasuke. Memang sungguh kontras dan tragis.

Sakura menyadari hal itu. Sejak beranjak meninggalkan SMA Yi Tian, Sakura berusaha untuk menghibur para anggota cheerleaders―terutama Sasuke. Tapi semua tetap murung, bahkan ada diantaranya yang menangis.

Semua anggota cheerleaders berkata bahwa, "kekalahan ini sungguh memalukan". Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka yang dikenal mempunyai kepribadian kuat juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah, kamu 'kan orang yang tegar. Kekalahan seperti ini bukan kiamat 'kan?" hibur Sakura―sekali lagi.

Sasuke tidak memgatakan sepatah kata pun, dia tetap memandang Sakura dalam-dalam dan penuh arti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kadang aku iri sama kamu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke memandang langit yang hanya memperlihatkan beberapa buah bintang. "Kamu tidak memiliki kehidupan seperti yang aku punya, tapi kamu selalu ceria dan tersenyum."

"Jujur saja, aku juga iri sama kamu. Kamu punya keluarga yang lengkap dan semua yang kamu inginkan pasti terkabul." Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi kamu punya kekurangan dan aku juga. Kita berbeda dan perbedaan itu indah."

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu hobi berkata bijak..."

"Sudahlah." Sakura terkikik pelan―lagi. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

**xxxxx**

Suara burung di pagi hari sangat mengganggu tidur indah Sakura. Untung saja hari ini para peserta lomba diliburkan, jadi Sakura bisa bersenang-senang di atas kasur empuknya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kamar serba merah muda dengan banyak aksesoris di dalamnya.

Eh?

Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura buru-buru bangun dari kasur dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Yang dilihatnya adalah bayangan gadis berambut merah muda. Ternyata dia telah kembali ke tubuh aslinya!

"A-apa ini sungguh?" Sakura mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Dia jadi mirip hamster yang kelilipan.

Sakura menatap sebuah ponsel yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Ponsel milik Sasuke. Jadi benar kalau roh mereka telah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura menuju ke jendela kamarnya―berharap bahwa Sasuke telah bangun tidur dan menunggunya di jendela. Kenyataannya, keadaan di kamar Sasuke masih hening, gelap, dan sunyi. Bisa jadi Sasuke masih tidur dan bisa jadi dia tidak ada di dalam kamar.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura segera mandi, ganti baju, berdandan sedikit, sarapan, dan kemudian pergi keluar rumah. Dapat dilihat ibu Sakura sedang membersihkan halaman lalu semua anggota keluarga Uchiha―minus Sasuke―sedang merawat taman mereka yang sangat sedap dipandang. Sesekali mereka berempat saling bercanda dan melempar tawa.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa ibu Sakura dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Para keluarga Uchiha juga ikut menyapanya dengan gaya cool―kecuali Mikoto yang tersenyum.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Oh ya!" Itachi menepuk dahinya pelan. "Tadi dia mencarimu, tapi kamu bangunnya terlalu lama. Sekarang dia sedang ke pantai yang ada kuilnya. Entah itu di mana. Dia menyuruhmu ke sana."

Tanpa pamit, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju ke jalan raya yang terletak cukup dekat. Di mencegat taksi dan menuju ke pantai―tempat keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha pergi dulu.

Sementara itu, ibu Sakura, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Fugaku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hari ini perasaan mereka semua terasa begitu bahagia―entah kenapa.

**xxxxx**

Sakura turun dari taksi yang sudah ditumpanginya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Tentu saja taksi itu menantang maut alias ngebut.

"Non, jangan lupa bayar!" teriak sang supir taksi pada Sakura yang sudah siap mengambil langkah seribu ke kuil―tempat Sasuke menunggunya.

"Oh ya," Sakura mengambil selembar uang seribu yen dan melemparkannya pada supir taksi lalu berlari sambil berteriak pelan, "kembaliannya diambil saja!"

"Makasih, Nona! Tuhan memberkatimu!" Sang supir taksi tersenyum dan memandang uang yang diberikan Sakura. "Astaga! Gimana kembaliannya mau diambil? Orang tarifnya tiga ribu yen dan dia cuma kasih seribu yen. Parah."

Supir taksi sial itu pun berlalu meninggalkan pantai sambil mengutuk Sakura berkali-kali.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih berlari melintasi pantai yang cukup ramai karena musim panas masih melanda wilayah Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Sakura tetap berlari sampai akhirnya dia terpeleset dan terjatuh di atas pasir pantai.

Mulutnya menghisap sedikit pasir dan itu benar-benar memalukan. Dia langsung terbangun dan meludahkan semua isi mulutnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan jijik orang-orang pada tubuhnya yang kotor karena pasir. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke secepatnya.

Sakura meneruskan langkahnya dan akhirnya dia sampai di depan kuil, tempat Sasuke dan dirinya berdoa―dan dikutuk―dulu. Tampak Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu batu besar di sisi kanan kuil.

"Hai, Miss Dirty. Lama sekali datangnya, aku kepanasan nih," sindir Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa terpaksa. "Aku senang sekali, sampai-sampai terjatuh dalam perjalanan."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak melihat sisi luarmu." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kuil yang tidak berubah bentuknya. Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Mereka berjajar lalu berlutut. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Seperti sedang melakukan telepati, mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan melipat kedua buah tangan. Berdoa. Sama seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan―ketika masih bermusuhan.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia melihat Sakura masih memejamkan mata. Wajah yang terkena pasir tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikit pun.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya―mendekati Sakura. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura dan mereka pun berciuman.

Spontan, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauhi tubuhnya. Padahal mereka berciuman tidak sampai lima detik. Sekarang dia adalah dia dan Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Roh mereka telah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, jadi wajar kalau Sakura merasa sangat deg-degan. Lebih deg-degan dari yang biasanya.

"A-apa―" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dasar cabul!"

"Hei, hei? Maaf. Kita nggak akan bertengkar lagi 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Kita nggak akan pernah bertengkar lagi. Itu doaku."

"Oh," komentar Sasuke. "Mau dengar doaku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Doaku itu; selama ini, aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai Sakura Haruno. Aku jadi mengerti segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Aku jadi menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku―" Sasuke memandang Sakura seperti Edward Cullen sedang memandang Isabella Swan. "Aku mencin―"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan segera berbalik badan―memunggungi Sakura yang sangat penasaran. Jujur saja, Sasuke malu untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura. Uchiha memang selalu punya gengsi yang tinggi.

"Apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada agak memaksa. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan menarik-narik tangannya.

"Kamu sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum usil. "Aku mau langsung mendengarnya dari kamu."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Wajah manja Sakura terlihat begitu lucu dan imut di mata Sasuke. Ingin sekali menciumnya, tapi Sakura pasti marah dan memukulnya.

"Wo ai ni," ujar Sasuke pelan dan kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Senyum usil makin merekah di wajah Sakura. "Hah? Apa? Aku nggak dengar! Kamu bilang apa?"

Wajah Sasuke agak memerah saat Sakura menarik dan menggandeng tangan kirinya.

"Hehe, aku dengar kok," ujar Sakura. "Aku mau oleh-oleh kalung dua hati jadi satu dari Singapore. Yang asli."

Sasuke memasang wajah polos. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Hehe." Sakura tertawa. "Pokoknya harus!"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal―hal yang paling sering dilakukannya. Dia tidak menjawab permintaan Sakura dan terus berjalan menjauhi kuil. Tangan mungil Sakura digenggamnya erat―seperti tidak mau dilepaskan.

Selama perjalanan, dia mengingat-ingat saat dirinya dan Sakura masih bermusuhan sampai saat di mana roh mereka tertukar. Juga saat di mana dia dan Sakura saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Lalu puncaknya adalah saat ini.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Benar-benar indah dan manis.

Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjaga Sakura. Dia akan memberikan segala sesuatu yang diinginkan Sakura―asal masih dalam taraf normal. Dia akan menyayangi Sakura selama yang dia bisa. Dia akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

"Sasuke, kita seperti kucing dan tikus yang ditakdirkan bersama ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

Satu hal yang paling penting; dia tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi dengan Sakura. Apalagi jika roh mereka sampai tertukar untuk kedua kalinya―itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Dia bersumpah.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. :D Endingnya nggak epic ya? *hiks*

Bakal kangen banget sama Complicated Love nih. Hiks. TT,TT

Semoga aku punya waktu buat bikin fict baru, soalnya lagi (sok) sibuk banget. Ada ide dan pingin bikin tapi... Huh.

.

Oh ya, kalau kalian mau aku buatin akun, tolong add FB aku ya? Terus kalian kirimi aku message. Bilang kalau dari FFn. FB-ku namanya Azuka Kanahara. OK? :D

.

**MAKASIH BUATSEMUA YANG UDAH RnR fict ini dari awal sampai akhir**.

For the last chapter, mind to review? ^^

Yang punya akun tolong login ya? Supaya aku gampang balas review kalian semua.


End file.
